


TO YOUTH

by Dawn_InTheEternity



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 52,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_InTheEternity/pseuds/Dawn_InTheEternity
Summary: 泪点低如作者的读者建议提前备好纸巾。建议配合每段前的歌词所在的歌曲（which暴露了作者备考IELTS时的歌单）一起食用代入感更佳。【主罗伊策（床上是格伊斯），有出现中量的豆腐丝以及其他经典CP的偶尔出现】





	1. Mario Götze的我不想单身但是我的身体告诉我单身万岁所以我就单身的生活

找一个 最爱的 深爱的 相爱的  
亲爱的人 来告别单身  
一个多情的 痴情的 绝情的  
无情的人 来给我伤痕  
孤单的人那么多  
快乐的没有几个  
不要爱过了 错过了 留下了  
单身的我 独自唱情歌  
——《单身情歌》·林志炫

“这是什么令人窒息的操作！”随着试剂瓶掉在地上的清脆爆裂声，身旁的Thomas Müller的一声尖叫让Mario Götze意识到自己这个好不容易才赚来的周末又得泡在实验室里面了。这回不但自己宝贵的睡眠时间得再次被用来去观察并记录那些缠绕在一起的令人作呕的细菌的变化情况，连好不容易才得到邀请的单身派对也去不了了，看来自己只能注孤生了，Mario默默地将碎片扫干净，准备进行第(n+1)次令人头秃的实验。  
作为以理工科闻名的I大学的生物系的一名普通的大三学生，Mario总觉得自己的生活状态就算无法夜夜笙歌，至少不应该是现在这副任人摆布手足无措落魄的模样的。且不说他每年就要出一篇实验论文的学业压力，他糟糕的人际关系也总是困扰着他：他无法忍受室友的卫生习惯，只好自己在学校旁边租了一间小公寓，但是和父母还有哥哥闹翻了之后，他就失去了经济来源，只好靠自己每周去学校隔壁的咖啡店打工来勉强付清房租。最近忙于做实验之后，他连打工的力气都没了，万不得已只好打电话回家问父母要钱，好不容易承认了自己当年离家出走的错误挨了顿骂才讨到了够他用上半年的生活费。如果你觉得他可能还不够惨，那么就不得不再次提起在此之前三个月，和他患难与共两年多的女朋友宣称再也忍受不了他的反复折腾，抛弃了他，投向了另一个据说已经追求她大半年了的高富帅的怀抱。  
“大学毕业就给我找工作结婚去吧，不要再读下去浪费钞票了，生物这种东西有什么好多读的！”花了大半个晚上把自己之前给女朋友画的画全部撕烂之后，Mario全身泛起了一阵无力感，父亲前几天在电话里的咆哮声至今还回荡在他的耳畔，让他总有种自己耳鸣了的感觉。Mario觉得他这是变相地想要断自己财路，要是自己还想读研究生就只好自己赚钱付学费了。但对于结婚这件事，他不知道怎么反驳父亲的观点，虽然22岁就结婚似乎还有些早，但是赶快找一个对象帮着养活自己倒是真的挺有必要的，Mario这样想着，就瞒着多年好友Thomas等人托人联系上了著名单身派对主办地Dort酒吧的老板Andre Schürrle。  
Andre心肠倒也不坏，听说Mario要出两倍的钱来拿到入场券参加单身派对自然就爽快地替他留好了位置，还答应替他留意有什么好的人选介绍给他，态度好得让Mario觉得是来到了另一个世界，连做实验的手都高兴得抖起来了，于是就有了开头的一幕。  
Mario这么一摔试管，不但自己周末出游的计划泡汤，而且还得拖累同课题的Thomas陪自己重新去做实验，Mario内心十分愧疚又不知如何去弥补，只好自己默默祈祷Thomas也能早日脱团，这样就不会有心思去唠叨他的毛手毛脚了。  
不过与Mario想的恰好相反，话唠Thomas看到他摔了试管后反倒是对他关心备至，担心他是不是因为思念前女友而得了抑郁症之类的毛病以至于连试管都拿不牢，就差把他直接拖到心理系去做心理疏导了。  
Mario嘴巴上虽然骂着他的贫嘴，心里却暗暗赞同他的看法，和女朋友分手后，他的失眠的老毛病就更厉害了。他从高中起就一直都有失眠的毛病，以前是焦虑自己考不上好大学，现在是焦虑自己没有好工作要穷一辈子。他没多少钱去看医生买那种写满外文的昂贵的失眠药，酒量也不争气，几乎碰不得烈酒，他唯一的在失眠时消磨时间的方法就是画画，之前他女朋友还在的时候，他就画她穿各种时装杂志上衣服的样子的画，往往打好铅笔的草稿就有了睡意，剩下的部分就留到周末休息的时候画完——他从来不会在半夜三更去调颜料上色。但她走后情况就不一样了，每天五杯的美式浓缩让他根本合不上眼，原本的人像画也改成了风景画。Mario给卧室换了一个亮一点的灯方便自己在晚上调颜料上色。  
于是这个周五的晚上，Mario从床上挣扎着爬起来，从抽屉里抽出一张画纸，按照手机上的照片，颤抖着手描出一个生物实验室的轮廓，就这样睡睡画画，一个晚上就混混噩噩地被他熬过去了，一幅关于自己在生物实验室专注地调制试剂的自画像也大致有了雏形。  
第二天一大早，他就被刺耳的手机铃声叫起，想都不用想，肯定是爱吵闹的Thomas打来催他去做实验的。Mario虽然觉得Thomas可能是全宇宙最吵的一个人了，但看在他和自己已经合作做了这么久的失败实验的份上他还是原谅了他的所有幼稚行为，他打个滚从床上爬起来拿起手机接通了电话：“Thomas，是那些细菌出了什么事吗？”  
“学神求求你我们先别谈细菌了好吗！Mario你还记得隔壁物理系的Manuel吗？Manuel Neuer？”Thomas激动地声音从电话那头传来，把Mario一下子就敲打清醒了。  
“哦，我还记得他，上上个礼拜那个撞翻我们两盘细菌的大个子——他怎么了？”Mario用手臂夹着手机努力地在衣柜里翻找着一件合适的不那么丁日风的可以穿去晚上的单身派对的衣服，漫不经心地答道。  
Thomas显然对Mario这样冷漠的反应很不满意，他努力让自己的语气听起来更让人产生兴趣一点，又将音调提高了半个八度道：“Mario我跟你讲，Manuel为了补偿撞到我们细菌的损失，送给我一份那个很难搞到的市中心那个Dort酒吧单身派对的邀请函，上面说可以带一个同行者，你愿意来吗？不然我就打电话叫Kevin一起去了！”  
原来如此！  
Thomas这个万年单身狗看来和自己有着相似的烦恼，而他们都不约而同地将希望寄托于这个据说可以使很多人脱团的单身派对上，Mario对Thomas的好感值突然就蹭蹭地往上窜了，但是Kevin Grosskreutz这个优秀文科生的名字又让他想起了高中时被文科支配的恐惧。为了不让Kevin的高谈阔论毁了他的美好夜晚，Mario是宁可事后让Thomas怪罪也要硬占着这个和他一起去的名额的了：“那Manuel可真是大好人，我们今晚就别再纠结那该死的实验去解决人生大事吧！”  
Thomas听到Mario的答应声，高兴得直接在学生食堂里出声哼起了小调，走调的声音引来了许多人的侧目嘲笑，不过这有什么关系呢？今晚他就要和Mario一起走向脱团的人生巅峰了。  
挂了电话的Mario坐在衣橱前，发现自己脸上居然还残留着一丝傻笑，顿时就有了想抽自己一巴掌的冲动——只是一个参加单身派对的机会，你小子要走的路还长着呢！得瑟个头啊！

但实验还是不能忘的。吃完早饭，Mario匆忙赶去实验室，看见Thomas一脸义愤填膺地正在捣鼓一些实验药品，见他进来了，忙把他拉到角落里：“你看ins了吗？你知道那件事了吗？”  
Mario被他这么一提醒，才后知后觉地想到今天早上忙着刷关于丁日新演唱会的推特以至于没有上ins：“我忘上了ins了，发生什么事情了？”  
Thomas立刻掏出自己的手机翻出那条ins给Mario看：“看看人家Mesut，人生赢家啊！我们要是再不脱团——”他还想再说下去，但是Mario的脸色已经十分难看了，就停住了没有再说。  
那个和物理系的Mesut Özil热吻在一起的姑娘正是Mario的前女友Garcia Guillaume。  
“什么时候的事情？”Mario黑着脸问道。  
“就我跟你打好电话之后，我还以为你早就看到了。Mesut这个人啊，你别看他平时老像个小媳妇一样瞪着无辜的大眼睛，其实不简单啊，你知道这姑娘刚刚分手的上一任男友是谁吗？”  
“我怎么会——”Mario心里一沉，心想自己从来没有把这个女友跟自己的任何同学讲过，也没有在任何社交账号上公开过，Thomas要是知道这件事那可就麻烦了。  
“看来你对我们学校的光辉人物都没什么了解。”Thomas翻了个白眼，拿过手机又翻了半天，把一个人的社交账号首页塞到Mario面前来：  
Marco Reus  
Mario第一次明白了“天雷滚滚”这个词是怎么个写法。

TBC


	2. Marco Reus的我想要脱团但是所见的脱团对象我都看不上所以没法脱团的生活

我 在杯中擺好戒指  
香檳 起泡祝賀  
你 換了性感的舞衣  
弱質纖纖呼出一句陪我  
黑絲襪 你多麼誘人  
或者婚姻都不可能 留住你一生  
香水味 你多麼過分  
調制慾望令我 愛上你基因  
——《壯舉》·張敬軒  
那群戴着墨镜的大爷一般的人物向自己靠过来的时候，Robert Lewandowski就有一种不祥的预感，果然即使是再怎么潦草的只是为了约炮的约会也不能订在这种小酒吧里，自己这种富二代估计早就被人盯上了。  
Robert的手摁上了放在包里防身的水果刀的刀柄上，准备来一个先发制人，不料他的这些小动作早就被埋伏在后方的人看得清清楚楚，只使了一个眼神，Robert就被四面埋伏的人扑倒在地上，那个压在他身上的人迅速把他的手绑在了身后，按着他跪在了地上，剩下的人则将注意力转向了他的手提包——  
“银行卡密码？”熟练地翻出他的钱包找到他的信用卡之后，一把明晃晃的刀就抵到了他的脖子上，Robert冷汗直冒，心里想着要是那个人还不出现，自己估计就要破产加丧命了，他颤抖着报出银行卡的密码：“一——九——八——”  
第四位卡号“八”还卡在他的喉咙里没有出来的时候，身后突然起了一阵骚动，Robert心下一喜，知道是救兵来了，但是他也没有忘记自己脖子上还有把刀顶着，他在心里默默地祈祷，希望救兵不要轻举妄动。  
Marco Reus进到这家约定的酒吧的时候就觉得气氛有点不大对劲，哪里有这么安静的酒吧啊？听到Robert呻吟着报银行卡密码的声音后，他立刻意识到Robert这个没本事的富二代又露了富被十来个人趁机绑了。  
这个绑架团伙看样子是初次作案，看到了钱就一拥而上连个放风的人都没有，Marco就这么大摇大摆地走进了酒吧，不过很快就有人发现了他的存在，几个围在最外层的人立刻抽身向他冲了过来：“小白脸想要分一杯羹？要么让我们每个兄弟都干你一炮——”话音未落，Marco把皮夹克往旁边的座位上一甩，随即就一脚扫了过去，面前那个看似嚣张无比的人脚一软，就顺势滑倒在了地上。  
看来只是一群无组织无纪律的社会混混，那就好办多了，Marco左右开弓，接连打倒了数个冲上来的绑匪。里面的人似乎意识到发生了什么，连忙把人质Robert拉出来做威胁：“小白脸你不要轻举妄动，不然你可爱的朋友可就要一命呜呼了！”  
“他活着还是死了关我什么事！要不是我的银行卡还在他手上你以为我会进来？”Marco翻了个白眼，大步跨过地上的几个人走过来，Robert顿时被吓得汗流浃背，因为他感觉到那把刀抵得更紧了，就在他觉得自己就要因为Marco的挑衅而当场丧命的时候，Marco突然以迅雷不及掩耳之势转身朝那个持刀者的肚子踹了过去，那人向后倒地的同时手里的刀向反方向飞入了Marco的手中。感觉到自己又恢复了自由，Robert马上站起身来想要帮Marco一把，不料后者先冲上来一把将自己推到一边去，然后几刀解决了剩余那些还敢冲上来战斗的绑匪。  
“还有谁要陪我打一次的尽管上来呀！”面容姣好的青年一边将刀玩弄于修长的五指之间，一边用极尽诱惑的声音挑衅着那些已经摸不着北的小混混们。不到五分钟的功夫，原本那些气势汹汹的小混混就都只有躺在地上捂着身上各种伤口痛苦呻吟的份了。  
“对不起了兄弟们！想要干一个黑带四段的小白脸你们还太嫩了！”Marco一把从地上拉起目瞪口呆的Robert，冷笑着拎起他的包，拉着他离开了酒吧，“你欠我一条命！”  
“是是是。”刚刚从惊吓中缓过神来的Robert发现自己现在只有低头哈腰的份，忙道，他的身体还靠着Marco并不宽的肩膀上，手还停留在Marco轮廓分明的翘臀上，不争气地乱动着。  
“怎么手还是这么不安分？”Marco恼怒地拍下他的手，“我不扶你了，你自己走吧！”  
“我们去哪里啊？”Robert怯怯地问道，一点儿也没有之前刚进酒杯时一挥手三瓶酒的神气了。Marco身上喷的新款香水已经把他迷的神魂颠倒了。  
“跟我回去吧，我今晚看来是得对你负责到底了。”Marco挥手叫了辆的士，报上了自己公寓的地址。

“这么美好的晚上，你没有和你女朋友上床反倒肯约我这个刚被甩掉的人出来买醉，虽然差点搭上了小命儿，但我是不是还是应该对你表现出一副感激涕零的样子啊？”第二瓶威士忌灌下去的时候，Marco感觉自己在这个难缠的男人面前似乎明显不胜酒力，难道是因为之前打了一架的关系吗？早知道会这样就应该放任不管，反正就让死神早收一条命而已。  
“说老实话，你是怎么被甩掉的？我想不出来她甩这么一个完美男人的理由。”Robert喝多了酒之后就开始说一些骚话，身体也已经很诚实地倾向Marco的方向，手也不自觉地从酒杯移到了Marco纤细的腰肢上。Marco当然知道他想要干什么，虽然自己现在还是处于单身状态，但他不想要如此轻易地就满足这个曾经背叛过自己的男人喝醉酒之后的非分之想，只是轻轻地在他嘴唇上啄了一口提醒他适可而止。  
“她觉得找一个程序员当男朋友太可怕了，当她发现她所有试图想要隐藏在社交网络里的信息其实都可以被我挖出来的时候她就觉得我们继续不下去了……觉得还是她那个学生物的前男友好……没有这么多奇怪的本事……跟我滔滔不绝地讲起她前男友的好处来……反正我也有点烦她了，就分了。不过我怀疑她对所有的程序员都产生了恐惧，然而能破进这么多社交程序系统的程序员大概只占总数的10%。”Marco把脑袋转开，翻了个白眼，刚想再说什么，就硬生生被Robert拉到怀里去暴力地吻了上去。  
“喂喂喂你干什么啊你？不是说好已经分手了吗？”Marco生气地把Robert从自己的嘴唇上推开，但后者却更不要脸地再一次凑了上来：“没有说过分手之后就不能当炮友了呀？再说了……你现在不也单着嘛？反正你也不是什么处了，就不用在乎来几次了嘛？”  
Marco哪料得到Robert不怀好意地跟着他出来喝酒原来是想要玩这一出，对他的身体倒是一直念念不忘，最好到最后再来一回前任恋恋不舍想要复合的戏码，不过他显然不是那种会吃回头草的人。他果断扇开Robert的脸，道：“你不要得寸进尺，我今晚心情好陪你打一炮就算谢谢你陪我喝酒，明天我就去单身派对找对象！”  
“你？你还用得着去单身派对？你这样过去是想被多少女人贴上来啊？”Robert确实是得寸进尺了，不安分的手在Marco牛仔裤包着的翘臀上乱抓。  
“真是够了！”Marco气恼地又一次把他的手打了下来，“不要老是想着占我的便宜，要摸街上找个女人摸去！个个质感都比我强上好几倍！”  
解决三瓶威士忌之后，Robert都不给Marco丝毫喘息的时间就直接把他往床上按。“好哇Robert Lewandowski！自己找了一帮劫匪演了一出戏耗光我的体力之后就想非礼我！你满脑子打的都是什么算盘？”Marco嘴上虽然骂着，身体却很诚实，不等Robert说什么，他就解开了牛仔裤的扣子，拉开了拉链。Robert一下子扒下他的裤子，让他两条白皙的腿缠绕上自己的躯干。  
Robert亲手为情人解开衣服的纽扣，将他脱得一丝不挂。Marco美丽的酮体就这么裸露在他面前。Robert着迷地将自己的脸贴上他的形状完美的腹肌上，轻柔地顺着他曼妙的身体曲线一路上吻着他迷人的皮肤。  
“老混蛋！”Marco骂了一声，这娇嗔一般的声音在Robert心中暗暗挠着痒，让后者更加控制不住自己的情欲，他飞快地把自己脱了个精光，毫不犹豫地覆压到了Marco的身上。  
Robert抚摸着Marco的脸庞，想象他还属于自己时少年纯洁的模样，他用两根手指挑逗地挑起Marco的下巴，像个吸血鬼般用牙齿蹭着他的喉结，这一行为似乎刺激到了Marco，因为Robert清楚地感觉到他硬了。于是他立刻转移了阵地，趁着Marco的情欲无处安置的时候，他抚摸着他的身体，触发他身上的各个敏感点，最后把手指慢慢摸上了Marco的紧致的臀瓣，感受到他的穴口扩张然后又小心地缩了回去，这对于他来说就是赤裸裸的勾引，令Robert庆幸的是，男人在这种事情上从不需要用大脑思考，他迅速撤出手指，将自己引以为豪的阳具直直插入身下人的后穴，用力想要冲到那个敏感的顶点。  
说实话，对于Marco来说，这次的感觉跟之前无数次Robert冲动迫切地想要进入他的身体的感觉倒不怎么一样，Robert插入得太急太猛了，以至于他不得不紧紧抓住他的手臂来让自己在他顶到顶点的时候不至于太过于痛苦。高潮来临在两人都还没有准备好的时候，伴随着Marco吃痛的浪叫声，床单被喷薄而出的白色精液沾湿，床板发出承受不住如此激烈的性爱的震颤声，整个卧室都充满着堕落与糜烂的气味。  
Robert缓缓地从Marco的身体上离开，看着后者充满泪水的眼里绝望而又不失傲气的光芒，那一瞬间他还以为那个独一无二的少年还属于自己。Marco似乎已经透支了，他甚至都不想把自己身上的白色液体洗干净，就侧过身体睡过去了。Robert为他盖上被子的时候，心里突然有了一些怅然与无奈。  
他们之间早已不存在什么纯粹的爱意了，对对方身体无限的渴求支撑着他们做着彼此的奴隶与信徒。

凌晨一点的时候，电话铃声再次响起：  
“喂，什么事情啊？”还在气头上的他看都没看电话是谁打来的，就划开接通没好气地大声问道。  
“额，Andre是我，Robert。”电话那头的Robert小心地回答道，心里想着自己到底又触痛了Andre哪一根敏感的神经。  
大概是半夜三更打电话这一点吧。  
“哦，没什么，你说吧。”意识到自己似乎又没有控制好情绪的Andre一下子又被打回了原型，低声下气地对着这个自己好不容易才结识的著名B互联网公司销售主管说道。  
“其实也没什么大事，就是我们公司运营有了一点小Bug，所有公关人员都被boss关进小黑屋里去处理问题去了，要么明天的单身派对，我就叫上几个程序员过来？”Robert的大脑快速运转着，想到了Marco说过的要去单身派对的事，想要玩他一把。  
“程序猿？那可真是单身派对的灾难了！”Andre显然对于程序员这个职业的印象不怎么样。不过反正没什么大人物来，剩下的那些人中也没什么特别需要被解救的单身狗，那就勉为其难地欢迎他们来吧，他答应了Robert，挂上电话，并不怎么期待地等着周末的到来。  
其实只会来一个程序员吧，Robert挂了电话，回头往角落里那个蜷缩在被窝里呼呼大睡的金发男人看了一眼，关上了灯，离开了他的公寓。

“Marco你今天晚上要去Dort是吧？那你可以走了，其他人还是继续待命到bug全部解决了再说吧，反正你们今晚也没地方可以去……”B公司的程序员办公室里，啥部门都管的销售主管Robert冲进来道，Robert之前并没有说谎，公司的确有些小问题需要解决。  
Marco合上电脑潇洒地离开办公室时，留下的几个程序员同事眼中的嫉妒已经快要喷薄而出了。既然此人已经有了颜值、智商、身材等关键优点的多重加持，为什么还要通过翘班去什么单身派对来找对象，这公司里二十到三十五岁的单身男性女性难道还不多吗？  
多是挺多的，只不过大部分都是颜值低于情商低于智商的计算机高手罢了。他们目送他离开后低下头，又埋头于无尽的代码之中。


	3. 论碰到情敌之后的正确操作方法

I'm in the deep details with the devil  
From underworld can never get me on my level  
I just gotta get you up the cage  
On my young, lovers rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite  
My songs know what you did in the dark  
So light em up, light em up, light em up  
I’m on fire  
——《My Songs Know What You Did In the Dark》·Fall Out Boy  
晚上七点半，Mario和Thomas几乎是踏着钟点走进了Dort酒吧的大门。填好签到表后，Mario发现参加活动的单身人士们基本上已经全部到齐了，都各管各的成一个个小团体聚在一起交谈着。这不免让他有那么一些的失望，他本来还以为会有什么牵线搭桥的人组织一下大家搞一些活动增进感情的，没想到最后还是得靠自己去搭讪，这简直是要他这种没有什么和陌生人沟通能力的理科生的命了。  
Thomas看上去似乎已经熟练掌握了在这些场合厮混的技巧，不过令人感动的是，他居然没有抛弃一脸懵逼的Mario去到处晃荡，而是先是给他自己和Mario各叫了一杯度数很低的啤酒，陪着他坐在吧台旁看着来来往往的打扮精致的男男女女擦亮了眼挑选着合适的约会对象。  
一会儿后一股不属于夜店的热浪袭来，店门再一次被拉开了，Mario还在细细品味这啤酒的味道，Thomas却激动地差点儿跳了起来。  
“怎么回事？”Mario随口问道。  
Thomas不语，指指门口那个正在和Andre讲话的刚进来的男人，目光直直的，像是发现了什么好东西。Mario顺着他的目光看过去，就看到了那个个子高挑的男人。因为光线的缘故，他看不清他的脸，但是从他的那头打理整齐的铂金色的头发和刻意长到遮臀来显示自己五五开身材的长T恤中可以看出，这是一个相当有个性的男人。  
“天哪，这是我第一次这么近地看到Marco，他长得真好看！”Thomas难掩心中的激动和兴奋。  
“谁？”Mario先是一愣，确定自己没有听错以后，他眯着眼睛更加认真地观察起自己的情敌来，那个有着迷人的琥珀绿眼睛的男人穿着和他的长T恤并不怎么般配的紧身黑皮裤和露脚踝的白色铆钉运动鞋，一切在黑暗的衬托下都显得自然而又不失魅惑，在Mario的眼中这种丁日风的打扮简直性感到了极点，他觉得自己的立场开始摇晃起来。如果他是李白，就必定要歌颂他一段“银鞍照白马，飒沓如流星”，可惜他不是，就只能在他走进来的时候装作低头喝酒避免让他认出自己来——万一Garcia跟他提到过他呢！  
他刚想要回头跟Thomas说些什么，却发现这个擅长交际的小混蛋已经消失得无影无踪了，他长叹了一口气，迎面走来的是酒吧老板Andre：  
“你小子还是来了嘛，学校那边怎么样了？”  
“算是垂死挣扎吧，我也不知道那些要求跟发际线一样高的教授们最后会拿我怎么样。“Mario耸耸肩。  
“那边有几个程序员，是那个B公司的，你要么去认识一下？”Andre转到正题上，试探性地问道。  
“我对程序员不感兴趣，家里不需要这么多学理工科的人。”Mario已经见识了自己学校里计算机系的未来程序员们的“高情商高能力”，再加上抢走自己女友的男人也是程序员，他对这个行业几乎绝望，但是抱着跟他们交谈可能可以得到这个叫Marco Reus的男人的消息从而实现自己报仇的愿望，Mario还是走了过去。  
但是在走过去的路上，他看到了一个对他来说相当致命的诱惑——蛋糕，正摆在一旁的吧台上。于是，什么程序圆程序方程序三角的全部被他抛置于脑后，他义无反顾地冲向了那些块蛋糕：“麻烦给我拿两块这种巧克力味的！”  
怎么会有人来单身派对上吃蛋糕而不是喝酒的？酒吧服务员用一种看未成年人的疑惑目光看着他，但是还是替他拿了两大块巧克力蛋糕，接过了他手上皱巴巴的零钱。

Marco来这个单身派对之前，先是黑进酒吧系统看看有入场券的都是些什么人，然后再和自己放在电脑里的“重点关照对象”进行交叉比较，最后显示在他电脑屏幕上的只剩下了一个人。  
那个让他和女友分手的导火索，令女友念念不忘的小圆脸，Mario Götze。  
他满意地点了点头，在手机备注里记下了这个名字。  
Marco这种优质的脱团对象一到单身派对自然就是众人围攻的对象，他才来了不到十分钟，总共就有将近15个女生通过各种手段试图或已经给他塞上了电话号码，还有大概10个男人向他投来示好的目光，然而搭讪对象只是他今天过来的第二个目的，他的首要目的的照片现在正在他手机的首页安静地躺着呢——  
叫Mario的小子你听好了：敢跟我抢女人，你还是太嫩了点！

“小胖子脸都圆成这样了怎么还在吃？”就在Mario大口大口地扒着盘里的巧克力蛋糕，觉得只要有吃的连单身一辈子都没关系的时候，身旁突然响起了一个他之前似乎从未听到过的男声，附带着的冷笑声吓得他差点把蛋糕打翻在地上。Mario先是心想现在世道怎么已经乱到连自己这种人都有男人来撩，等到他抬起头看清楚面前是谁的时候，第二次明白了“天雷滚滚”这个词的写法：  
“Marco Reus？我他妈——”Mario看到自己的情敌就这么大刺刺地出现在自己的面前，不但对自己横刀夺爱的行为没有任何忏悔，反倒还讽刺起自己这个失意人来，实在是气到不行，不过他又转念一想，现在Garcia又被Mesut抢走了，他们又同是天涯沦落人了，而且按照他这个颜值，就算是吵起来自己也肯定会被骂活该，就克制住了当着全酒吧人的面把Marco大骂一顿的极端做法，像泄了气的皮球一样耷拉回椅子上，继续扒着他的蛋糕而不敢去看Marco一眼，心里忐忑地想着他下一步会干什么。  
他还记得自己第一次远远看到Marco的时候，他们还不是情敌的竞争关系。在他博士毕业的那一天，作为在场唯一的22岁就博士毕业的人，Marco被邀请上台发言，他讲了什么Mario已经忘了，唯一记得的就是他那头显眼的金发还有就是他笑起来歪向左边的嘴角。当时他还有身边几个取向不明的男生都被这种男女通吃的男人迷得一塌糊涂，一场毕业典礼一开，感谢网络的传播力量，Marco的ins粉丝数一下子多了几百个人。  
后来学业忙了，再加上计算机系跟生物系本来就联系不是很紧密，Mario就不怎么再去刻意关注Marco的消息了，但他还是始终关注着Marco的ins，把这么一个天才作为对自己学习上的激励，不过他很少刻意地去看他的动态，因为不想用这种虚拟的对伴侣的幻想将自己麻醉，而且那时候的他还有女朋友，但现在不一样了，他单身狗一个，没钱，没成绩，还因为前女友的关系撞在了人家大佬的枪口上。  
Marco看着面前的那个长得还像一个高中生一样的圆脸男孩，心中的恨意突然就不那么爆满了，他等着Mario把蛋糕吃完，觉得还存在有和他好好谈判一回的机会。  
“说真的，你真的追了Garcia半年？”吃好蛋糕，Marco还呆在Mario身旁，后者试探性地小声问道。  
“没有，是她追了我半年，还宣称自己是个处，然后请我去你们学校圣诞舞会，然后就……”Marco无辜地看着他。  
Mario算了一下时间，他和Garcia三个月之前才分手，但学校的圣诞舞会是半年之前，那次的圣诞舞会他还因为要复习期末考试而翘掉没去，Garcia正好利用了这个机会，背着他脚踏两只船了整整三个月，他想到了自己几个月前饿了两个礼拜每天只吃两顿饭为了省钱给她买情人节礼物，没想到自以为体贴女友的自己最后还是栽在了狡猾的女人的手里。Mario懊恼地就想要捶死后知后觉的自己：“我这个蠢蛋！我被骗了！”  
“你们什么时候分手的？”Marco问道。  
“三个月之前。”Mario翻出当时的iMessage给他看，Marco皱着眉翻他消息的时候，Mario突然觉得鼻子酸酸的。有一种有苦说不出的感觉，他转过身去背对着Marco，想要把在眼眶里打转的泪水憋回去，  
“不要憋着眼泪，要哭就哭出来吧。”Marco轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，把手机递给他，然后他做了一个Mario没有想到的举动——他弯下腰去扶着Mario屁股下的转椅把他转了回来，口气里面已经没有了一开始的嘲讽和责备，更多的是安慰，“你还好吗？”  
“不好——”Mario低着头，还是哭了出来，他为了Garcia吃的苦，大多数只有自己知道，然而换来的竟然是这样的结果，让他一下子难以接受。他没有资格去怪Marco，Garcia掩饰的本领是如此之高以至于在她提到Mario之前他都不知道他的存在，也一样天真地相信了她的所有说辞。  
Marco看着抽泣的小胖子，忽然看到了几年前自己因为没钱买电脑差点被学校退学的经历，想到自己为了凑钱买电脑所付出的一切，对Mario的同情愈发强烈，他挥手叫来服务员，点了两杯伏特加，自己掏钱请了Mario一杯。  
“额， 抱歉，我不能喝酒，我明天还要去学校完成我的细菌观察实验……我的论文……”Mario看着Marco推过来的这杯烈酒，大脑总算是回到了正轨上，擦干眼泪道。  
“去他妈的实验，当年期末编程考试前一天晚上我五杯威士忌下肚不也考了全系第一——”Marco估计从来没有体会过赶实验的痛苦，亲自监督着小圆脸把一整杯伏特加喝了下去，“喝酒是最好的暂时缓解一切心理痛苦的方法，没有之一。”  
最后一口火辣的烈酒顺着他的喉管汨汨流下，麻痹着他的中枢神经系统，大概现在是交感神经在起作用，使他难以控制地躁动起来，完全忘记了面前的这个男人是自己的情敌：哦，Marco喝酒的姿势真好看……他的绿眼睛好好看啊……他的手也好好看啊……直到这最后一丝意识也被酒精所吞噬后，Mario便软绵绵地向前一扑，直接滑倒在了Marco怀里。  
没想到这小圆脸的酒量这么差！Marco看着在自己怀里蹭来蹭去的Mario，先是一口气把自己杯里的伏特加全都喝完，随后就扶着Mario站了起来，就这样在众人都还在忙着进行团队作战的时候神不知鬼不觉地把他直接带回了自己的公寓里。这套拐走Mario的剧本可是他今天没有料到的——因为他不知道Mario原来才是那个最惨的被绿的人。等到散会时留着Thomas一个人在酒吧里被人群淹没不知所措：“Mario你在哪里？——什么Mario已经走了？还跟着一个男人？我的老母亲啊——不是说好一起走的嘛？？？”  
一起走的前提是没有找到the right person——不过这已经是后话了，鉴于回是Mario有生以来第一次喝醉，这后续发展也没法怪已经没啥意识的他了。

“喂，昨天晚上怎么样？”Robert打电话给Andre。  
“简直美妙得不可描述！你赶快告诉我你们公司那个Marco Reus的详细情况？他长得真的是太他妈好看了！”  
再好看也是老子的！Robert刚想骂出口，回头就看到Marco更新的ins上出现了一张自己从未见过的脸，旁边配文还打了他最喜欢的猴子表情包并@了一个人。Robert一下子就噎住了，他以为Marco所谓的去单身派对找对象只是开玩笑的，没想到看这架势这家伙居然真的钓了个大学生回家当了自己的男朋友而不是炮友，要是他知道Marco钓的还是自己曾经的情敌Robert估计会对他佩服得五体投地。  
“什么他今天没来上班？什么他把谁给拐跑了？我的亲娘啊！”Andre感觉如雷轰顶，颤抖着手拨打了Mario Götze的电话。


	4. 他除了情敌外的第二重身份

来拥抱着我 从我脚尖亲我 灵魂逐寸向着洪水跌堕  
恋爱在侵蚀我  
如地网天罗  
不顾后果 这贪欢惹的祸  
是谁在吞没谁也奈何   
是谁被卷入谁红颜祸  
——《漩涡》·彭羚+黄耀明

Mario总觉得自己应该还是有意识感觉得到自己究竟是处于什么状态的，但令人感到奇怪的是，在酒精的作用下，他却始终没有任何挣扎的表现，完全任由Marco把自己扔到他那张舒服的大床上。  
“小胖子怎么这么重？把我累得够呛——”Marco站在床侧，一边喘着气，一边慢条斯理地解开衣服的纽扣，跪倒在床上，把Mario红彤彤的脸蛋扭转过来正视着他：啊呀这小胖子喝醉了之后脸红的样子可真是色气满满和社交软件上的那个怂货完全不一样诶！再不需要任何的思考时间了，Marco把昏睡过去的小胖子拉入自己的怀抱中，先是把他脱了个精光，然后自己再慢慢蹭到他的身上，三杯烈酒下肚的冲动驱使着他在他的额头脸颊再到脖颈锁骨躯干大小腿全都留下来一串串的吻痕，直到他自己都觉得干得太累了才心满意足地去浴室洗澡。洗好澡回来还是抱着他的Mario睡了这一觉。  
Mario醒过来的时候，一看枕头边的手机已经是早上八点半了，比他平时严格的七点起床时间要晚了一个半小时，他慌张地从床上想要跳起来赶去I大学，却发现这房间的天花板好像和自己那个廉价公寓里的天花板不太一样诶，而且，为什么自己什么上衣都没有穿啊？？？  
他努力回想着昨天晚上发生的事情：他和Thomas去了单身派对，他们失散了，他遇到了以前计算机系的牛人学长兼自己的情敌Marco，后者为了安慰自己的被戴绿帽给自己点了一杯很烈的酒，他喝醉了，然后，然后……他想不起来发生了什么了，这个时候Marco走进了房间：“你醒了？昨晚睡的好吗？”  
……  
天呐他怎么会一丝不挂地躺在Marco的家里！昨天晚上他到底经历了什么？Marco为什么会在他啥都没穿的时候进来？一连串的疑问一下子随着Mario的意识清醒而被激发出来。赤身裸体地出现在自己并不熟悉的学长兼情敌的床上，Mario羞耻得恨不得直接找个地缝钻进去，最后还是索性直接钻回被窝里，甚至还用被子蒙住了脑袋。然而撩人无数的Marco早就摸透了小胖子的一切套路，他径直走到床前，一把掀开被子，把赤条条得只剩下一条内裤的小胖子拥入怀中。一双水盈盈的灰绿色的眼眸里充满了一切的缠绵与温存。这回即便Mario已经从酒精中解脱出了一部分，但还是不可避免地沦陷在了这个充满魅力的男人的怀抱中，感觉自己大脑里的仅有的那一部分自控力又一次地被掏空了：“Marco……我……我……”  
Marco没有回答他，看着他在自己怀中堕落而不知所措的样子足以让他再一次笑歪了嘴角，就在Mario呻吟的间隙，Marco就像昨晚那样，再一次地轻轻吻上他的因为爆棚的情欲而快要流出口水来的嘴角：“小胖子，被Guardiola教授罚洗十个实验室的试管的感觉怎么样啊？还是Klopp教授的两万字论文要求更具挑战一些？”  
“你到底是怎么知道这么多事情的，我的ins明明是私人账户！”Mario记得自己只有在自己的ins上发过只有自己可见的一句话来抱怨Guardiola教授的冷酷无情，Marco到底是什么人才会知道自己的这种糟糕事迹啊？他努力躲避着他诱人的红唇，问道。  
“那也不要忘了我两次攻破学校网络系统的光荣历史啊？！”Marco挪开嘴来挑逗似地回答道。尽管他扑面而来的荷尔蒙已经让Mario丧失了80%的思考能力，但剩余的那20%还是告诉了他真相：在和Garcia吵架并分手后，为了查出那个让Garcia在自己面前称赞的优秀男友到底是什么货色，Marco冒着被告上法庭的风险小心地黑进了ins系统，查到了Mario的账号，结果发现自己的这个圆脸的小情敌居然在两年前自己毕业的时候就已经follow了自己，看着几千粉的自己夹杂一群几千万粉的明星中间，Marco内心突然有些得意，这下这个小圆脸就比预想的好搞定多了。  
偷偷关注学长的小心思一下子被戳破后，Mario索性就放开了上了，第一次在两人都有清醒意识的情况下交缠在一起，互相探测对方舌尖上的味道，Marco刚吃过早饭后嘴里淡淡的奶香味在Mario还残留着一丝酒味的嘴里肆意地蔓延开来，那淡雅的味道更加激发了Mario的欲望，要不是碍着对方还是自己情敌的份上，他觉得自己已经高潮数次了，可是Marco还是没有松手，一遍遍地用舌头轻触着Mario尖尖的齿尖，仿佛要把他嘴里所有的残酒都占为己有一般，他的手抓着他裸露在外的肩膀，掐的他心甘情愿地生疼。  
就在Mario觉得自己马上就会在这个男人的怀里窒息而死的时候，Marco终于松开了怀抱着他的手臂，慢慢地从床上移下去：“缓过来了就起床吧，衣服从我的衣柜里随便拿哈！”说着潇洒地转身出去了，留着Mario一个人呆呆地看着自己身上那些大大小小的吻痕发愣：  
天哪Marco到底是个多么厉害的角色啊？  
吃早饭的时候穿着Marco犹如紧身衣的衣服的Mario觉得有必要说些什么再挽回一些已经不存在了的尊严：“你不要以为我喝醉了就可以得寸进尺，我还没打算做你男朋友呢！”  
Marco听着这口气，跟自己当初跟Robert讲的几乎一模一样，忍不住笑出了声：“没关系没关系，一切都听你的安排。”这回答也跟Robert的回答一模一样。  
“我可以搬过来跟你一起住吗？就做室友，我给你付租金。”Mario怂了，小声问道。  
“我不是都说了一切都听你的安排吗？不过租金就不用付了，反正到时候这些钱还是会回到你手上。”Marco又开始撩没什么撩人经验的Mario，后者听了这话，觉得又起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“这里Garcia也住过，想到你们曾经在我昨晚睡觉的床上云雨就让我直犯恶心。”Mario继续小声说道。  
“可是她也住过你那儿啊！你们不会追求的是柏拉图式的爱情吧？”  
“去你的吧——歪嘴！”Mario气得想直接把鸡蛋敲在Marco的头上，“少说一句话没人说你是哑巴。”  
Marco笑着没有回复他，一边将发胶喷在自己那头过于亮眼的金发上，Mario看着他一副恨不得把发胶全部用完的模样，忍不住道：“少用发胶，对头发不好。”当时他说这话也是无心，但后来他发现Marco的发胶用量一下子大幅减少，大部分的时候他就放任头发软软地耷拉着，不过这已经是后话了，此处暂且略过。

纵欲过度的后果自然是Mario下午才如获重生般地回到实验室，Thomas看着他一脸被干透了的模样，料想昨晚Marco是把他折腾得够呛，嫉妒归嫉妒，审问还是必不可少的：“昨晚到底怎么回事啊Mario？你最后跟谁走了？”  
“你也知道，这个……我……我碰到了Marco，就是那个Mesut女朋友的前任，他跑过来和我搭讪，请我喝了一杯酒，然后，然后……”  
“……然后你就醉了，被他直接打包带回了家？这怎么听起来这么像言情小说里霸道总裁攻略女主角的行为？”Thomas终于停下忙活配置试剂的手，走过来拍了拍至今还没有从前一晚的经历中缓过神来而呆坐在角落里的Mario的肩膀，“你碰到的可是Marco大佬啊，要是按照剧本来的话——我的老母亲啊！Mario你长大了，就要走上人生巅峰了，你可别忘了在你患难时和你一起做细菌观察实验的我啊！”  
“我发誓我——我什么也没有干！我只是答应了做他的合租室友而已。”Mario都快哭出声来了，但是这个时候走进来的Manuel却破碎了他一切的假设和如果：“天呐Mario你脖子上都是些什么？昨晚单身派对上干得够狠的哈！”  
听了这句话，Thomas立刻过来核实他说的是不是真的，随后，微生物实验室C就陷入了一片沸腾之中：  
“把Marco都搞定了，你可真是人生赢家啊！小胖子，当之无愧！”  
“我，我发誓我什么都不知道，我明明已经喝醉了，我醒来之后就发现，发现，我，我躺在那里，什么都没有穿——”  
“你当然什么都不知道，不知道不代表不存在啊！”  
“傻蛋Mario，喝酒喝得别人把你给上了都不知道！我没什么好说的了……”  
“什么？谁把小胖子给上了？”偏偏就在这个关键时刻，Mario最讨厌的Kevin突然出现在了实验室的门口，手里拎着两大杯奶茶，估计又是Thomas这个混蛋订的。  
“Mario我要封口费！”Thomas一边走出去接过奶茶，一边大声说道。  
Mario摸了摸口袋，里面大概只有够吃中饭的钱了，他立刻畏缩起来，要是给Kevin这个好事者知道这种事情了，那么离他申请退学的时间也不远了。  
“我，我请你喝一个月奶茶！”不知道是哪笔钱给的Mario的勇气，他一下子站起来道。  
就在Thomas准备成交的时候，一件比Kevin的出现更为不幸的事情发生了，Mario的放在桌上的手机响了，是个陌生的电话，不等Mario去拿手机，好事者Kevin就“贴心地”替他接通了电话还开了免提：  
“hi Mario，我晚上接你去吃大餐，你从哪扇校门出来啊？”还没有等所有人反应过来，Marco Reus的声音便清晰地传了出来，这下好了，甚至不用买通Thomas，Kevin就已经明白了一切。看着Mario仓皇失措地拿着手机冲出去的背影，他眉飞色舞地问道：“你们不会骗我吧？是Marco上了他？”  
看着Thomas一副痛心疾首的样子，Kevin觉得他说的肯定没错了，趁着Mario还没有回来，他还是先溜了吧。Manuel也不肯趟这波浑水，也跟着他走了。于是，等到Mario挂了电话平复好心情回来的时候，实验室里又只剩下他和Thomas两个人了。  
“兄弟，这不能怪我啊，是Kevin这个混蛋——”Thomas看到Mario不怎么好看的脸色忙辩解道。  
“别指望奶茶了，继续干活吧！”Mario发现自己现在似乎也没什么话好说的了，只是把手机放回衣服口袋里避免类似情况再次发生，然后就洗了洗手准备开始做实验，对于刚才那通突如其来的电话也没有做过多的解释，看上去像是默认了自己和Marco的关系。  
“Marco，我还在学校里呢，不要这么肆无忌惮地随便打电话过来！刚刚你的电话被我的同学开了免提，估计马上全校都要以为我成你男朋友了。”  
Marco显然对于这个误会的可能后果非常满意，满意到都忘了Mario其实还真的只是他的“室友”，只是一个劲追问他愿不愿意今晚跟自己共进晚餐。  
Mario被他攻略得有些不好意思起来：“当然，当然我是说，我会来的，你在东门等我好了，我大概六点钟出来。”  
对面没有回答，Mario有些紧张，自己刚刚是说错了什么吗？又过了几秒钟，Marco的声音再一次传来：“sunny，你真可爱！”  
“不要以为自己长得好看就可以随便撩人了！”Mario觉得有些哭笑不得地挂上了电话，不过能和Marco住在一起也不是什么坏事，至少在表面上看起来自己还是在和男人交往方面很有一套本事的，他甚至觉得等到自己搬完家之后有必要请Thomas他们再出去喝一杯。  
只要Kevin Grosskreutz这个傻子文科生立刻被排上C位退学名单就好。


	5. 他们甚至在友情中都进行着一场盛大的暗恋

自从那通电话之后，Mario不出所料地成为了I大学的焦点人物，那些对Marco的颜值有所耳闻的学生，无论男女，看到他都是一副羡慕嫉妒恨的模样，尽管他再三解释他们只是室友关系，但没有Marco那么善于交际性格的Mario还是一下子被推上了舆论对风口浪尖，到处都是对他评头论足的年轻人，甚至还有给他塞上面写着辱骂的话纸条的低年级小女生和直接在大庭广众之下当面骂他“你凭什么”的愤怒基佬。后来Mario觉得自己在学校里混不下去了，就把这事告诉了Marco问他怎么解决，后者倒是爽快，直接亲自在ins上做了澄清，这股势头才有所缓解。  
“我没什么用，净给你添麻烦。”Mario有些愧疚地对为了帮自己搬东西而忙活了大半天Marco说道，“蛮好当初我不要搬进来的，你我都清净。”  
“搬出去就要自己打工挣房租咯！”Marco似笑非笑地侧着头看着他，目光中带着几分宠溺。  
“那我还是别搬了。”Mario面对着这个男人令人上瘾的温柔，又一秒怂了，反正就同学面前面子上过不去一些而已，不去打工省出些时间来睡觉正是他求之不得的呢。  
最开始的时候，Marco跟他约好在学校的侧门等他一起去餐馆吃晚饭或者买好菜回家做饭，这样比较低调，但随着Mario实验修罗的结束，Marco觉得他们毕竟澄清也已经做了，作为朋友来接他并没有什么需要遮遮掩掩的，没必要像高中生时那样两两出行都要整天躲着班主任年级组长教导主任之类的。Mario在他面前几乎没什么主见，就任由他第二天开着一辆极其嚣张的海蓝色法拉利跑车进到了I大学，震耳的引擎声引起了周围同学的一片惊叹。  
“我的妈呀！这就是Marco的车子？”Mario和Thomas从实验楼走出来时，Thomas先看到了这辆停在门口的车，夸张地大叫道。  
Mario认出了戴着墨镜坐在驾驶座的Marco，顿时有些不好意思起来，他正准备钻进Marco的车子然后让他赶快开走避免更大的骚动，不料Marco居然先自己摇下了车窗：“hey sunny，今天实验折腾得怎么样了？”  
Thomas觉得他们这种嘘寒问暖的操作跟情侣并没有什么区别，就想找个地缝直接钻进去，但他还想近距离看看Marco的脸，就臭不要脸地跟着Mario一路从楼梯上走下去。  
“这你同学吗？”Marco看着Thomas问Mario道，“看起来挺皮的。”  
Mario听到这个评价忍不住哈哈哈笑了起来，而Thomas大概还沉浸在见到高颜值男人的喜悦之中，根本没听清楚Marco说了什么，小胖子没敢忘记Thomas和他合作无数次失败实验的恩情，把他引见给了Marco，后者一听是小胖子患难与共的同学，立刻表现得十分热情，甚至决定包下他半年的奶茶钱，这让Thomas激动得说不出话来，但为了防止更多人来给Marco找麻烦，Mario还是反复叮嘱Thomas不要把这件事情说出去，Thomas自然是满口答应。  
后来Mario才意识到，他们好像已经做了除了亲嘴（上次是喝醉酒了除外）和上床之外其他所有情侣应该做的事情。起初Mario睡的是客房，之后他嫌弃客房的席梦思太硬干脆就和Marco睡同一张床，而且半夜还常常隔着各自的被子打闹，故意发出很响的打呼声，将夜间的打闹化为第二天早上的四个黑眼圈，然后还是没有任何收敛。  
一开始他们还在为每天谁早起做早饭而争论不休，后来两人都不约而同会早起为对方准备早饭，这个时候他们会通过猜拳来决定最后的人选，不过如今他们开始尝试着合作着一块做早饭，把那些面包水果蔬菜培根等食材拼出各种奇特的图案来，Marco每天都会拍下来传上ins并@Mario，后者虽然不发，但Marco发的每一条ins他都会跑过去点赞，偶尔在评论互怼上几句什么“今天做早饭放Justin小天王的歌时歪嘴Marco又唱错词了”“胖Mario你这种时高时低的音调居然还嫌弃我唱不好Justin小天王的歌？”之类的话，最后也淹没在了小女生的花痴Marco的颜值的评论中。  
然后Marco就在做晚饭的时候抱怨为什么他们两个人都拥有这么优秀的厨艺，不然有一个人就可以躺着享受另一个人的服务了：“我就去给屋子里添一把按摩椅，要那种全身都能按摩到的。”  
“包括那部位吗？”在一旁切菜的Mario问道。  
“孩子，那部位需要靠另外的器材来按摩，你如果嫌弃人工的话，可以去网购一个电动的，挺便宜的，我有同学买过。”  
“去你的吧！”Mario举起了菜刀。  
在厨艺方面Marco唯一比Mario强的地方在于他还会做蛋糕，在吃腻了学校隔壁咖啡店的所有蛋糕并答应再也不在早上用盖过原唱的音量跟唱丁日的歌曲之后，Mario终于得以尝到Marco给他做的柠檬味的芝士蛋糕，小胖子吃相不怎么样，嘴巴旁边都是芝士的残余。  
“你在学校旁边的咖啡店打了这么久的工怎么连蛋糕都做不来？”Marco看着他，打趣他道。  
“至少我学会了做各种咖啡啊！”Mario鼓着嘴为自己辩解道，他知道Marco不会做（懒得做）咖啡，只会泡速溶咖啡，公寓里的咖啡机在Mario开始使用之前都一直是个摆设，“你要喝什么品种的咖啡，我下次就给你做！”  
Marco看着他一脸正经的样子，还特意跑了一趟那家咖啡馆记了几种咖啡的名字回来，报给Mario，后者还真的去买了原料并在之后的几天每天给他做一杯咖啡，让Marco再也不敢说什么嘲讽他不会做蛋糕的话。  
和Marco住在一起之后，Mario觉得自己的生活变得前所未有的充实快乐，即使是失眠时起床画画也多了乐趣。他从来不当着Marco的面画有关于后者的画，这种暗恋的心思还是藏起来比较好，因而他只是画一些景色或者调一些颜色而已，后者知道自己在这种方面没有什么评论的资格，就几乎从来不过问他在画什么，但却总是很积极地想要给他换一批更高质量的颜料：“换点好颜料，你这个档次啊——一下子就上去了！”  
“那你买好了，反正用的是你的钱。”Mario随口答应道，不料第二天果然收到了一大箱新颜料的快递，数目之繁多令他哭笑不得，  
他为Marco专门准备了一沓画纸，总是偷偷趁他不注意的时候用抽一张纸画下身边人那张好看到无以复加的脸。一回在晚上调他发色的颜料时，Marco好奇地凑了过来：“这么多种金色，画什么东西呢？”  
Mario含糊其辞只是说调着备用，然后就假装随口问他最喜欢哪种金色。  
“我这种外行的话你也听？”  
“我自己也只不过充其量是一个业余画手而已。”  
Marco沉思了片刻，挑出了其中一种比较淡的大概是偏向于铂金的颜色。  
“为什么啊？”Mario下意识地问道。  
“因为它最像我头发的颜色。”Marco咧嘴一笑，然后转身离开了。Mario瞪着他的背影发了几秒钟的呆，才把他挑出的那种金色做上标记准备多调一点经常使用。  
后来有一天Mario趁着实验室没有人的空隙躲在角落里补画一张Marco的素描时被正好冲进来的Thomas活捉，虽然他及时关上了手机屏幕避免让Thomas看到他偷拍的一系列Marco的照片，但是素描本还是没有来得及收起来。  
“我就说你们俩不简单吧，你们到底是啥关系啊？”Thomas问脸比苏丹III染液还要红的Mario道。  
“我，我只是想补完这张画而已。”Mario局促不安地道。  
“你别狡辩了，你之前画的都是景物或者你自己，怎么会突然想到专门去画Marco的单人画啊？你是不是真的喜欢他？”  
Mario一下子无言以对，因为Thomas说的并没有错，之前他和Garcia谈恋爱时他可从来没有把画她的画带到学校里来补画过，只有画Marco的画，他总觉得要快点画完，他自己在心里总把原因归结于因为他偷偷拍下的Marco的照片实在是太多了，多到他根本画不过来，然而事实上却是相比之前的Garcia而言，他对Marco的好感只增无减，不仅是因为颜值的关系，而是这个还带有一些少年意气的男人的做事风格很吸引他，大概是反应了他一直不敢做的那一面吧。  
“我跟你说，你现在既然已经占领了讨好Marco的有力地势，就要勇敢地上啊，莫非你还真的想要陪我单身到博士毕业？”Thomas又道。  
Mario觉得他说的也挺有道理，但他不确定Marco对自己到底是什么感情，万一真的只是把他当成一个玩得很好的室友，那么这失败的表白势必会导致他们看似牢固实则如履薄冰的感情破裂，然后Mario只好搬出去再自己去打工，这种可怕的生活是他这辈子都不想再经历的。不如就像现在这样耗着好了，至少他现在还可以不花一分钱就吃到Marco做的蛋糕和饼干。  
“我给你支个招，你在他晚上洗澡的时候装作不小心冲进去洗手，然后顺带就把他拿下，就像上回他把你直接干了一样。”Thomas一副行内人的腔调。  
“然后他告诉我这样的话我们之间的债已经还清了把我赶出他的公寓你会负责吗？”Mario气恼地道，见Thomas哑口无言了，他又补充道，“我清楚我们之间的关系到了什么程度的，不需要你关心！”

而另外一边在B公司里，Marco正在和他的两个从大学就认识的好友Bastian Schweinsteiger还有Lukas Podolski讨论他和Mario的感情问题，说实话Marco可以找很多人讨论这个问题，但只有他们两个人是已经脱了团的更有经验，因此Marco不惜当一个一千瓦的大灯泡也要向他们讨教。  
“我跟你讲，这小子就是看上你了，你若是以后想在床上占据有利地位，就要自己主动跟他表白，如果你不好意思直接说的话——因为你一直都是被表白的对象，就采用一些旁敲侧击的方法，比如说洗澡的时候故意不要关门，这一招我们已经亲身试验过了——”Marco描述完情况后，Bastian装作很严肃的样子道。  
“AHA原来你上次洗澡不关门是安的这好心啊！以后信不信我把你从床上踹下去！”Lukas似乎关注错了点。  
“Poldi，那回真的是意外啊，我——”  
“两箱薯片，必须是不同口味的！”  
“那是当然！”  
“先别秀恩爱了，假设我——”Marco实在是看不下去了，而且他也听到了不错的建议，就决定今天提早溜回去回去试一试。

Mario一个人回到公寓的时候就觉得气氛有点不大对劲，公寓里过分安静了，估计是Marco还没有回来，他心里想着，就准备在Marco回来之前先把澡洗了，于是他回卧室把睡衣拿了，大摇大摆地推开半掩着的浴室门就走了进去，然后他就知道大事不妙了——  
事情发展的简直跟Thomas剧本里设定的一模一样：Marco在浴室里面洗澡，门没有关，他冒失地冲了进去……只不过接下来脑子还没有回到正轨上的Mario选择了他最不应该选择的一条道路：“我——我错了！”他手忙脚乱地逃了出来，砰地甩上门，完全把Thomas的“直接上啊”的建议抛在了脑后，这主要是因为他不想被Marco从公寓里赶出去。可是他没有想到的是Marco并不是那种他想象中的保守的圣子角色，看到Mario如此不配合自己的表演，他也是十分不满，坐在浴缸边上想了半天，他想到了一个更好的Mario无法拒绝的方法。  
于是当Mario小心地捧着一块Marco刚烘出来的巧克力蛋糕从厨房间里走出来的时候，他就看到了更加羞耻的一幕，Marco居然只披了一条大浴巾就出来了，  
“这这这这不行……Marrrrco这这这这个我还还还没有准准准备好，我我我我们不不不是说说说好……”Mario望着面前那个光滑雪白的半裸男人，不知道自己到底应该是先闭眼还是先转身，语无伦次起来。  
“没准备还盯着看，你是变态吗？”Marco倒还有理了，Mario又觉得自己被耍了，心里怕了，就回过身去：“你快去穿好衣服再出来。”  
“我现在还不想穿衣服，你先给我去冲杯摩卡！”Marco瘫在沙发上死皮赖脸地命令道，“不然你就准备搬走吧！”  
Mario觉得自己这下是落入Marco的圈套之中了，后者虽然表面上说的话完全顺着自己的意思走，但是还在背后无形之中掌控着全局，和当年Garcia直接赤身裸体地贴上来相比又是另一个境界了。Mario感慨着自己处理感情上的不成熟，默默地放下蛋糕走回厨房帮Marco冲咖啡，一边操控着咖啡机，一边满脑子都想着Marco白花花的肉体，他甚至开始偷偷嫉妒起Garcia来，女人就是不一样，只要长得好看，都不需要考虑别人的白眼看法什么的就可以直接上了Marco，事后拍拍屁股编两个理由就可以潇洒自如地走人，而自尊心时有时无的自己却始终担心着那些真真假假的对于自己的全方面的议论，让他觉得自己就应该一直保持着他的室友的身份，消磨着这一段模糊界限的感情，直到Marco哪一天带着一个姑娘回来，宣告他这段无疾而终的暗恋的终止。  
而另一方面，Marco对于Mario的过度反应也有一些不满，按照常理来说假设你暗恋的对象向你主动抛出了橄榄枝你应该赶快抢下占为己有才对，而不是遮遮掩掩地假装自己只是一个纯情小男孩将事情一拖再拖。看着Mario躲在厨房的角落里，双手甚至还有一些颤抖地在操作咖啡机，他觉得自己的判断肯定是没有错的了，但是Mario既然愿意拖，Marco也愿意等，等到小男孩成长到了那一天，他自然会牵起自己的手。


	6. 算是新年的惊喜吗

Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good god let me give you my life  
——《Take Me To Church》·Hozier  
Mario和Marco就这样维持着他们之间微妙的关系，即便在这段时间中已经有无数个人教育过Mario要采取行动了，但他还是保守地不敢越界生怕自己稍不注意Marco会把自己从他的公寓里赶出去，然而Marco哪是这么敏感脆弱的人，他看Mario这么迟钝，只生活在自己的小世界中，就只好自己每天在家里吃好晚饭之后再跑去酒吧去找点乐子，常常到第二天凌晨才回到公寓。这个时候画了一个晚上的画的Mario经常是躺在床上发呆，看到Marco摸着黑带着一身酒气蹑手蹑脚地走进卧室，让他愈发地觉得这样的生活就已经够让自己满足的了，至少Marco还愿意回来陪自己吃晚饭，聊他们公司里午间牌局上的事情。  
直到到了这年的年底，I大学的年终派对，不再单独只是一个舞会的狂欢夜晚，这个用来给人表白的好机会，Mario才觉得自己似乎应该有所行动，不然肯定会有姑娘趁机抢走本来就很抢手的黄金单身汉Marco的，但他在这方面确是缺乏经验，即便是国人最为重视的圣诞节也只是在附近的花店订了一小瓶玫瑰花，等到它在12月30号送来的时候把它摆在餐桌上，假装这么做可以同时庆祝两个节日。  
“想不到你这个学生物的还挺有情趣的嘛！”12月31日早上十一点，Marco终于从床上爬了起来，看见这花，调侃道。  
“要是我说这是我送给你的你会信吗？”Mario跟在他身后走出卧室，道。  
Marco愣了一下，才从这突如其来的都不能算是表白的表白中缓过来，“好好好你说什么我都信，待会儿一块儿出去玩一圈儿？”  
“不是下雪了嘛——”Mario看到Marco这么快就转移了话题，也不知道他到底想表达什么意思，就嘟着嘴小声埋怨道。  
“下雪才好玩嘛——”Marco学着他说话的语气，羞涩地走到他身边，Mario觉得他甚至可能就要吻上去了，可是他只是轻轻用鼻子蹭了一下他的鼻子，然后就转身走开了，“快点儿准备一下我们就好出门了啊！早午饭也在外面吃啊！”  
Mario扭捏起来，知道自己就算主动走了一步，到头来还是总是被这个男人玩弄于股掌之间，就乖乖地顺着他的意思去做，在洗漱好之后换上了出门的衣服。  
这是多么平常而又不平常的一天啊，裹得像只球一样的Mario和同样穿了很多但还是显瘦的Marco走在熙熙攘攘的大街上，他们肩并着肩，尽管因为怕冷而没有牵手，但是言语间的旁若无人的笑声却出卖了他们之间一直欲盖弥彰的感情。Mario并不是D市本地人，对这座城市也不怎么了解，只是正好过来读大学罢了，相比之下从小到大一直生活在D市的Marco就很熟悉它的各种都不能算是景点的标志物了，于是他自作主张地开始给他介绍起D市来，他们一边漫无目的逛着，寻找一家可以解决他们早午餐的饭店，一边用程序员和生物学家的独特眼光肆意批判着这些建筑，就好像他们才是真正的内行一样。  
“这种建筑要是我的话肯定不会这么设计，他现在这种布置简直就像是一通乱码，东一个字母西一个符号的，一个有理性头脑的人怎么会想到这么去设计？这肯定是一个文科生设计的了。”Marco拉着Mario对着一幢新建的创意公寓楼就是一阵吐槽。  
“人类真是奇怪极了，为什么会这么反感异见呢？”Mario也批评了一通市政厅的造型，结果却被一个在旁的路人翻了个白眼，他有些恼火地对Marco抱怨道，“假设我们的细胞在分化的过程中没有在大脑中分化出有产生异见功能的细胞，那又会怎么样了呢？”  
“那你就会一直和Garcia互相信任着，欣赏着，生活下去，你的生命中就不再会有我的存在。”Marco走到街角，又停了下来，他的声音从厚厚的围巾里面传出来，“而我也不会想到去遇见你，留下你，我一个人，浑浑噩噩地在这座城市苟且度过这一生。”  
Mario又一下子被撩到了，雪花纷纷扬扬地飘落下来，让他看不清Marco脸上到底是高兴还是惆怅。他突然有了一个大胆的想法，就掏出手机，说要给他在这个丑陋的市政厅前拍一张照片。  
Marco觉得Mario可能是受到了哪个同学脱团而给他带来的打击才会先是说出这么玄学的问题再是在感情上变得这么主动，先是买花后是拍照，就极其配合他的要求，他灵巧地跨上门口边上那个半人高的石墩，侧着身子坐了下来，双手抱着膝盖，将原本遮得只露出一双眼睛的围巾稍稍往下拉了一些。  
Mario算不出在这种情况下不冲上去向他表白的可能性有多少，可能是心里的最后一丝理智在作祟，他几乎是颤抖着手按下了快门，然后喊住Marco叫他先不要下来，就自己也艰难地拖着自己圆滚滚（误）的身体也爬了上去。Marco微微侧身低头看着他，一副自家养的猪终于学会拱白菜了的表情，不等Mario做出什么动作，他先人一步掏出手机划开到照相机搂住身边人迅速按下了快门。Mario听到那声清脆的咔嚓声就知道不好了，弄不好Marco会把这张照片po到ins上再附加上一段对他的身材的嘲讽，不过不等他想出什么办法怼回去，就感觉到原本冰冷的右脸颊上传来一股热量，他花0.01秒意识到这是Marco脸上的某部分之后慌张地转过头去结果偏偏还转错了方向，然后嘴唇就不偏不倚地再次落入了Marco的圈套之中。  
Mario好歹是有过一次和Marco接吻经验的人了，他以为他摸清了他的套路，但相比上次的调戏“小孩子”而言，这回的Marco却是真情实感了。他先是把嘴唇温柔地抵触在Mario的嘴唇上磨蹭了几下，等到后者反应过来之后在慢慢探出舌头撬开他的嘴巴，把舌头在Mario的嘴巴里扫荡了一圈之后确定他已经完全吸收到自己的味道后，他慢慢地撤回舌头，但还是将嘴唇抵在后者的唇上。Marco的温度让Mario原本已经冻得没有什么血色的嘴唇又恢复了一些红润，也让他的脑子有了更加清醒的认识，明白到自己还是晚了Marco一步，沦为了那个被表白的对象，他把手从袖子里伸出来，把Marco的柔软的没有上发胶的金发在指尖缠绕抚弄着，后者后来索性就直接把金色的脑袋埋在了Mario的胸前，一遍遍地低声说：sunny，你这个小混蛋，你不知道我喜欢了你多久嘛？  
“我还一直以为是我自作多情。”Mario把他的脑袋抬起来和自己保持同一高度，他们的鼻尖大概就相距几厘米的样子，连雪花都落不到他们中间。  
“当然不是，因为我一直都喜欢你。”Marco轻轻替他拂去鼻尖上落着的冰粒，然后又在大庭广众之下再一次吻上了他的嘴唇，他们的舌头在暗地里较着劲，在对方的嘴里牙间细细地舔舐着，就好像一个画家在上上下下地检视自己的新作。如果时间可以静止的话，Mario希望自己可以永远停留在这一刻，或者能够在将来可以反复地像播放影片般循环这种疯狂的陷入爱情的感觉。在他学习过的所有可以用来描述事件的语言中，他居然找不出一个词来描述他的此时此刻的心情，仿佛他人生中之前经历的一切都不能称之为快活。  
请你不要放开我，即便我其实只是活在自己的幻想中；请让我永远占有你的嘴唇，占有你的身体，我把我的灵魂作为代价交换给你，换我余生所有的洒脱畅快；请你接受我这个愚昧的信徒，在你身边的每一秒，在我荒诞的理论世界里，趋近于永恒。  
我要我们永远相爱，永远生活在这凛冬季节的飘雪之中。  
大概也料到等在他们之后拍照的游客看到他们如此不要脸地秀恩爱之后地愤怒了，双M就没有再秀，从石墩上跳下来，嘻哈着拍着身上的雪水，蹦跳着无视旁人的目光拉起了对方的手，看着Marco笑呵呵地把他们牵手的自拍照传上ins打了一串❤️还@了自己，Mario觉得他听见了姑娘们和基佬们心碎的声音和咒骂自己的声音，这回他心甘情愿地接受这些议论，因为他知道自己已经无可救药地臣服于Marco的魅力之下，能做他哪怕只是一个小时的男友就是自己三生有幸。  
如果有可能的话，我愿意就这样陪着你在D市漫天飞雪中嬉戏，在埃菲尔铁塔上在高空更接近天堂的地方接吻，在好莱坞牌下俯瞰加州夜景醉生梦死，在爱琴海边赤脚踩着松软的沙滩沉溺于那完美的蔚蓝，我愿意把余下的几十年人生浓缩在几个日夜的荒淫狂欢中，我们会无视掉一切束缚和不自由，连神祇都无法阻挡我们一路直冲下去，我们依偎在一起，目睹日升日落，潮涨潮退，然后放肆地在这极致的浪漫与激情中和你相拥死去。

下午的时候Thomas本来想要问Mario要不要提前来学校感受一下美好的新年+圣诞节氛围的，不料打开ins就直接被塞了一嘴的狗粮，他刚从椅子上激动地跳起来然后Kevin就推开他宿舍的门冲了进来——“你看到了没有？”  
“看到了呀！我cnmb太劲爆了呀！”  
“Mesut知道没有？我觉得他估计要气绝而亡。”  
“Mesut的女朋友才气绝而亡吧，自己的前男友哈哈哈哈哈我真为她感到可怜……Mario这小鬼真是好样的！终于学会把汉子了！”  
“他们这个样子晚上还会过来嘛？”Kevin终于停止了老母亲般的大笑，问道。  
“这要看他们现在干得狠不狠了……我现在肯定不能打电话过去不然我肯定完成不了我的毕业实验了……”Thomas笑完了，颓废地倒回椅子里，“Mario啊这小子，前几天还叫我不要再揣测他们之间有没有感情了，然后今天就啪啪地打脸啊，我跟你打赌，肯定是Marco表的白！我的天呐！他让万人迷给他表白！我——”  
“这有什么好打赌的？我这个废柴竹马都猜得到是Marco表的白，这么公开不要脸绝对就是他的作风啊，挑在这么浪漫的天气之下！哪是Mario这种学生物的人想得到的！”  
“而我们只能负责歌颂他们——”  
“没关系我歌颂他歌颂得多了，只是没想到这次得要歌颂一个一直都看我不顺眼的人！”Kevin知道Mario很讨厌自己的文科生作风，要是他知道自己和Marco已经做了十几年死党估计要像Garcia那样气昏过去了。

那天晚上大概到聚会开场之后Mario和Marco才人不知鬼不觉地出现，先是Thomas发现了他们，但是他又不敢叫他们，这一叫自己可就要发光发热了，但是Marco看见他了，他对Mario咬耳朵讲了几句，后者立刻回头，和呆站在另一头的Thomas挥了挥手，等到过来的时候，又只有Mario一个人了。  
“恭喜你啊！Marco人呢？”Thomas一边刷着ins，一边问候他道。  
听到这种也不知是真心还是假意的祝贺的话Mario有些不好意思起来，他本来就不善于交际，这下被推到风口浪尖上之后他更觉得自己语无伦次起来，只说Marco去找以前的同学去了，然后就什么也不说地站在一边。  
“Mario，怎么你脱团之后反而没什么话好说了？莫非是你每天说的话还有数量限制？”Thomas揶揄他道。  
“我，我只是——”Mario更加觉得自己处境的窘迫，他慌张地环顾四周寻找Marco，却失望地发现他正和一群他并不认识的人交谈甚欢，大概是跟他同级的学长学姐们吧，要是自己现在就这么贸贸然冲过去的话Marco一定会不高兴的吧。Mario有些颓废地从Thomas旁边随手拿了一瓶啤酒，咕咚咕咚地连喝了几大口，靠在Thomas身旁的另一把椅子上，看着人来人往，又产生了一种无依无靠的感觉。  
明明自己应该已经强大到可以和那个人并肩站立了，为什么还是在为身边的那些鸡毛蒜皮的小事情而感到不自在呢？为什么自己永远都做不到像Marco那样万花丛中过片叶不沾身呢？  
想着想着天就黑了，体育馆内的五彩的挂灯也亮了起来，Mario直直地看着令人眼花缭乱的五彩灯光，内心感到一阵疏离，好像醉生梦死就在眼前，然而又被无形的屏障生生隔离，就好像自己本来就不应该属于这里一样。  
“Sunny，在想什么呢？”Marco终于和他的老同学们叙旧完了，摆脱了他们目光的跟踪之后，他找到了躲在角落里的有些怅然的Mario，看到他来了，后者的脸上一下子又恢复了光芒：“我们去哪里玩啊？”  
“当然是陪你找吃的了！”Marco笑着用手轻戳Mario的鼻尖，十足的挑逗，但是对于Mario这种不解风情的人来说和挠痒没什么区别。他着迷地望着Marco右边的侧脸，在他笑起来的时候这边的嘴角是不会往上翘的，这显得这一边侧脸在他笑的时候有一种内敛的精致，自己怎么会有这么肉麻的感觉，Mario恨不得直抽自己一个大耳光，幸亏Marco并不会在乎自己看他的眼神，他替他买了他最爱吃的意式肉酱面（其实是作者最爱吃的）然后带着他从一处偏僻的楼梯上到了体育馆的顶上，一个远离喧嚣的地方。  
“为什么要来这儿吃啊？这儿好冷啊！什么人都没有诶！”Mario一屁股坐在平地上，环顾四周道。Marco就紧靠在他身旁，把自己脖子上的黄黑围巾围到他的脖子上，顺带在他脖子上也吻了一下：“这里只有我们两个人，难得你不觉得没有那些在旁边指手画脚的人我们会更自在吗？”  
“所以说，你也不喜欢他们吗？”  
“不是不喜欢他们，只是我更喜欢你罢了。”Marco用手轻轻撸着Mario一直都懒得用发胶的头毛，“我珍惜和我每一个朋友的友情，我希望自己可以帮到他们，也希望他们能够尊重我的每一个选择。”他顿了一下，借由手机屏幕的光芒看清Mario脸上的表情，“你这样吃面的样子真可爱。”  
“说人话！”Mario以为他要说什么煽情的话，甚至都准备好为这个美丽的夜晚而流泪了，Marco也还是那么贫嘴，吝啬得不肯说任何肉麻的话。  
“你语文是白学的吗？”Mario又好笑又好气，推了一把Marco道。  
“抄了七年的文科作业，怪不得只能考到I大学来。”Marco望着无垠的天空，感慨道，“给我抄作业的人也抄了我七年的理科作业，到了大学还得继续和我做同学。这就是人生啊，小胖子，你是不是从小到大一直都是独立做作业的好学生？”  
“我想抄语文作业，被我爹发现了，关在小房间里反省，饿了两顿饭，从此之后再也不敢抄了。”Mario把饭盒收拾好，然后窝进Marco的怀里，和他一起看着天空，“你看这天上怎么有这么多星星啊？”  
“天上一直有很多星星，只是我们大部分时候都看不到它们而已。”Marco吻着他的头顶，用他特用的那种绵柔细软的声音轻轻地在Mario耳边道，“你躺下来现在世界上只剩下了我们两个人，你不用害怕，你看天上那么多星星，它们都会陪着我们。我们在35岁以前大赚一笔钱，然后就跟着那颗最亮的北极星去旅行。我把社交软件全部卸载了，我的身边只有你，我的身边只需要你，那些我们占为己有的星星是我们仅有的财产。”  
“而那颗最美的，只可能是你的眼睛。”Mario探出身子来和他接吻，Marco迷人的睫毛在他的脸上投下了同样迷人的影子，可惜Mario看不见，因为他可以直接看见本人，“在那边的某一颗星星上，也一定会有两个外星人像我们现在这样窝在一起，讲着肉麻的情话，寒风再大，也吹灭不了感情的热火。”  
“所以即便你在这个宇宙里连一粒沙粒都算不上，在我心中你依旧如太阳一般明亮耀眼。”  
“这样说着我都觉得自己似乎还是有点用处的。”  
“要是真的只有我们两个人了，你会害怕吗？”  
“在你身边我无所畏惧。你眼里的星光是我的天神在世间的伪装。”  
就在这短暂的呆在屋顶的时间里，Mario觉得自己好像是经历了一半人生，他们依偎在一起缠绵的片刻，一种元素可能已经衰减了大半，一颗恒星可能已经湮灭成为黑洞，从金融风暴到政治活动，社会飞快地前进，有婴儿的诞生，也有老者的逝世，时间应该是这个世界上最荒谬的存在了，因为在有的情况下，它近似于不存在，换一种说法，即是趋向于永恒。


	7. #SAY NO TO RACISM #

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章是为了纪念Mesut在国家队的日子的，直接跳过对剧情无影响

——《Victory》·Two Steps From Hell  
要是让I大学的校长说出他这年最失败的一个决定，他一定会说是在今年的年中派对上直接开校门放外人进校，估计打死他他都料不到，当初准备让学生们好好享受新年宽松政策居然差点儿还闹出了人命。  
电话来得那么突如其来，Mario的嘴唇还恋恋不舍地停留在Marco的唇边，Marco的手机铃就响了，他轻笑了一声，想要直接挂断电话，但是Mario担心是他们公司里的要紧事情，就松开他让他去接电话。  
“兄弟，我知道现在不应该打搅你，但是体育馆外头出事了，一帮黑社会的小混混不知道怎么混了进来，还在那边叫嚷Mesut的名字！要搞什么事情！啊Mesut出来了……他们在吵架……”是Kevin的声音，他身后的背景很嘈杂，Marco把音量调到最响才勉强能听懂他在讲什么，不等Mario惊讶这个该死的文科生居然和自己的男友关系这么好，Kevin的声音又传了过来，“tm这架势就是黑社会啊，天呐，是你前女友！Garcia！是她把她哥哥叫过来了……她和Mesut吵翻了……我的妈呀吵起来了……你的前女友……她哥哥……带着一帮人……要命了Marco……Julian过来了……还有……天呐这场面控制不了啦我的哥！”  
不得不说，Kevin的这一通电话把之前还沉浸在二人世界中的Mario和Marco一下子拉回了现实当中，Kevin不知道Mario其实也是Garcia的前男友之一，不然他估计会更加激动。Marco和Kevin做了这么久的好友，知道他这个人虽然有一些文科生的夸张矫情作风，还有些八卦，但真正到了关键时刻还是不会有什么差池的，来不及跟Mario解释他们是怎么认识的了，Marco一边接着电话，一边迅速从地上爬了起来：“抱歉亲爱的，我得去下面看一眼，你可以先回去，黑社会可不是什么好对付的。”  
“所以我更要留下来了，你确定你能对付的了黑社会？”Mario显然并不知道Marco那个黑道四段的隐藏技能，怀疑地道。Marco知道现在跟他讲这些估计也没有什么用处，小胖子死了心眼要留下来只能采取强硬措施才能让他离开，他没管Mario的抗议，一边蹬蹬蹬地往楼下跑，一边挂了Kevin的电话给他目前唯一能想到的人Thomas打电话：“Thomas，待会儿你要是看到Mario到楼下务必把他带走送回我家里，地址是……你把他安全送回去……你今年的奶茶钱我包了……谢谢啊……”  
Thomas躲在角落里围观他们对骂，就收到了这么一个电话，让他突然亢奋起来，集中注意力搜寻起小胖子的身影来。  
不等Kevin心焦地打出第二个电话，Marco便抛下跑得慢的Mario跑到了事发地点，紧接着便看到大概二十来个穿着打扮怪异的估计是黑社会的年轻人站在一起，一边骂骂咧咧一边挥舞着手臂，神情看上去非常激动，最激动的莫过于一个高个子大汉，几乎就是把手指着Mesut的面门在骂，估计就是Garcia的哥哥了，但是Garcia本人却没了影儿。Mesut莫名其妙被一群人围着骂当然也气得不轻，喉咙也渐渐响起来，但还是比不过这么多人的围攻。四周都是围观群众，他们有的虽然对这些混混的做法非常不满，但由于自己能力有限，也不敢轻举妄动怕惹祸上身。  
“他们在骂什么东西？”Marco忙问Kevin道，这个时候Mario跟了下来，Marco把他往Thomas身上一推，“你先回去，你在这里没什么用！”  
“搞得好像你有用一样的！”Mario被冲上来的Thomas一把拉走，后者一边用力，一边教育他道：“你的漂亮男票可是跆拳道黑带四段，可比你这个小胖子有用多了。”  
这回Mario彻底是服气了，抵抗的力气也小了，任由Thomas拖着他离开了打架现场。  
目送Mario走后，Kevin知道Marco应该没有什么顾虑了，就算后面要干架也没关系了，便道：“大概是因为Mesut土耳其后裔的问题，Garcia觉得她要找一个纯种日耳曼人，就要闹分手，Mesut觉得这不是一个充分的理由，然后Garcia就叫了她哥哥，这个可怕的宣称日耳曼血统才是高贵的种族主义者过来给Mesut点颜色看看，所以现在就闹成这样……”  
“哼，一群街边混混，高贵个毛线！”Marco不屑地翻了个白眼道，“你们有叫人去叫保安和报警吗？”  
“刚才已经有人去叫保安了，不过估计还要过一段时间，毕竟校门口离这儿还是有些距离的……至于报警……他们怕这帮混混报复，还没有报……”Kevin刚说完，前面那群混混中就有一个人冲上去直扇了Mesut一巴掌，嘴里还在骂一些歧视性的词汇，这回Mesut，连同他身边的Julian Draxler，Christoph Kramer等人都恼了，几个涉世未深的大学生就不要命地冲上去和混混们打成了一团。混混们看他们这么不怕死，自然也就顺势把他们往死里打，一边打，一边还在咒骂着一些难听的话，Kevin见了，知道这下是闹大了，害怕地叫了一声，就要去报警。  
“我现在进去会不会很麻烦，毕竟我也是……”Marco拉住他，征询地看着他。  
“你要是不进去，过一会儿估计他们就要被打得半死了，且不说Mesut，Julian和Chris可是无辜的呀！”Kevin知道要是Marco再不帮忙，Mesut他们估计是要完蛋了，连忙道，“再说了，这些小混混，对于您这种黑带选手而言……”他没有再说下去，因为Marco把他的厚外套往Kevin怀里一扔，在零下五度的冬天穿着两件薄衣服径直朝战场走了过去。  
“让开！”看见他利索地跳起，一个回旋踢踹开面前的两个人的时候，躲在一旁的Kevin对自己多年的竹马内心的敬意又多了十分，没想到这么多年了，他虽然脱了团变得更加懂浪漫了，但打架水平倒丝毫未减，一边想着，他偷偷地从围观人群中退了出来，准备去报警。  
圈内那些本来大多数时候都在挨打，极少数时候能反抗几下的人听到Marco的声音，顿时都松了一口气，随之而来的是更加猛烈的拳头雨，尤其是被打的中心人物Mesut，他知道Marco过来最多是救出其他无关人员的，至于自己这个情敌的死活他脑子是被枪打过了才会来关心，只好默默祈祷这场折磨快点结束，或者自己快点晕倒，这样就感受不到痛苦了。  
那批黑社会混混看到对方又送上来一人，只当作是和原本里面的人一样不会打架只会挨打的，就仗着身高一米九以上的优势想要把Marco也拖进圈里面挨打，不料一开始就有两个人直接被这个看上去只是长得好看的男人直接打到了旁边，意识到这个人不是什么好解决的料，就干脆放下了圈里面的其他人开始了一场二十来号人对一的打斗。  
看着他们的阵仗，Marco脑子里闪过了一瞬半年前他帮Robert解决酒吧劫匪的场景，但是这回这批混混似乎是比上次那批要强一些了，因为每个人都同时参与在其中。就在下一刻，有一个人就趁着他要对付这么多人的空隙拿着一个空玻璃啤酒瓶朝着Marco的头上直接砸了过去。  
在远处打电话的Kevin看到这一幕，心顿时揪了起来，生怕Marco有什么闪失，紧接着就看到后者冒着被连殴几拳的伤害迅速转身跃起夺过了那个啤酒瓶就这面前的人头上砸了下去。伴随着那人的惨叫声，啤酒瓶碎了一半，剩下的一半在Marco的手里闪着凛冽的寒光，让人不由得觉得胆战心惊起来，Kevin觉得自己都快要窒息了，因为他分明看到黑带四段的Marco的浅色毛衣上沾满了血迹，不知道是他的还是敌人的。  
这个时候Garcia的哥哥加入了战斗，他的战斗力明显要强于其他的那些小混混，而且Marco隐约觉得他身上会带着武器，刀的话还好解决，要是枪的话估计就危险了。Marco在打完升段赛之后第一次有了紧张感，他甚至开始冒冷汗了，但是下手却丝毫不含糊，从四面八方袭来的拳头让他一下子没法全部应付过来，只好先挨着几拳，一点点把这些人用手里的酒瓶子逐个地打到在地上，但是自从Garcia的哥哥加入进来之后，局势又有了变化，这个男人的出手太狠了，以至于他必须花大半的精力在他身上还没法让酒瓶子尖端招呼到他身上，那么他由于挨拳头而消耗的体力也就更多了，要是不变策略地再这么打下去，自己估计也要完完。  
Marco突然感到一丝绝望，要是自己栽在这上面了那可怎么办啊！但是下一刻这种观念就消失殆尽了——躺到在地上休息了片刻的Mesut看到Marco似乎陷入了困境，随手抓了几个空的汽水瓶，就朝混混们砸了过去，然后自己也冲过去，在一片混乱之中奋力地对面前的混混们又踢又打，他觉得这样应该可以缓轻Marco的压力，可是他们之间本来就没什么的配合被Garcia的哥哥正好利用了，他向下一蹲，虽然被Marco直接踹了一脸，但是Marco手里的破酒瓶却直接划在了Mesut的手臂上，鲜血喷了出来，溅了Marco一脸。Mesut吃痛，软软地滑倒在地上，愈发激起了人们的愤怒，又有几个人冲了过来想要帮忙。  
“不会打架的全部给我下去！”看着这帮只有热血没有本事的大学生，Marco知道他们的加入只会像Mesut那样添乱，忙喝止道，但依旧有个脸宽宽的同样有着铂金色头发的男人走了上去，一把抓住Marco身后的两个趁乱想要吃他豆腐的猥琐混混，往后把他们扔了出去。这些混混平时都在街头流浪，伙食不怎么样，都是皮包骨头的，没反抗就摔倒在了地上。Marco感觉到身后的咸猪手一下子没了，前面对付Garcia哥哥也就更来劲儿了。那个名叫Toni Kroos的男人替Marco一下子解决了好几个混混，使他得以专心于Garcia的哥哥，他正要把手里的玻璃瓶砸过去的时候，之前消失了很久的Garcia突然回来了，看见哥哥并没有像自己想象中那样在威胁Mesut反倒在和自己的前男友搏命时，十分清楚双方实力的Garcia明白按照这样下去，没有经过任何专业训练的哥哥迟早要被体力甚好的Marco打倒，忙喊着叫他们停手。二者几乎是同时停下了手中的打斗，在地上站稳，看向声音发出的地方。  
Garcia连忙冲上来，扶住她那个已经有些站不稳的哥哥，小声在他耳边道：“哥，别跟他打了，这人是黑道四段，你体力撑不住的！”  
那魁梧的男人喘着粗气，冷冷地道：“谁跟你说我要跟他拼体力了？跟这个垃圾混在一起的能是什么好东西，不如——”不等其他人反应过来，他就从口袋里掏出一把黑漆漆的手枪，瞄准了这时还在走神的Marco——  
“哥——不要——”  
“Marco——小心——”Toni看见这一幕忙冲过来想要扑倒Marco，但那人已经收紧了食指。  
枪响了。  
人群顿时尖叫骚动起来，连同着挣扎着想要起身的Mesut，而Toni觉得自己大概已经不在这个世界上了，没有想象中的剧痛，侧倒在地上的他堪堪回头一看，就看见那个刚刚过来的姑娘腿部中了一弹，倒在血泊之中，没等他反应过来，那个丧心病狂的男人又举起了手枪，他还没有从地上在站起来，就听见Marco的一声大喊：  
“Toni！”  
看来他还认识自己啊。  
枪并没有像预料中那样响起，Toni更怀疑自己是不是还活着了，或者还是已经排在了天堂和地狱的交界处等待向上或者向下的分配，他仅做的，只有紧紧闭上眼睛，啥都不看，妄想着这样可以减轻自己的痛苦。  
然而他并没有感到疼痛，这让他感到十分震惊，等到他再一次抬起头的时候，就看见Mesut举着一个破玻璃啤酒瓶，愣愣地站着，而面前原本举着枪的男人却和他的妹妹一样倒在了地上，头破血流，身旁散着玻璃渣和打翻的啤酒。周围人看到这群人终于被解决，甚至有的人已经开始欢呼起来歌颂了Mesut面对种族主义者的英勇，好像他们自己之前的袖手旁观的冷漠都不值一提似的。  
这个时候保安才匆匆赶过来，看到这种自己从未见过的场景，也吓傻了，就要准备报警，这时刚躲到远处去给警察打好电话的Kevin也回来了，看到落在地上的手枪和横七竖八的躺着的也不知死活的这群家伙，他的第一反应就是去找Marco，然而却到处都看不到自己好友，他急了，比看到一群生死未卜的人之后还要急，他慌忙挤出人群，一路跌跌撞撞地跑出去，在离人群不远处看到了一个人默默坐在一角的金发年轻人。  
“Marco，你，你没事吧？”他冲上去扶住了自己的竹马，刚把他的外套交回他手里，不料随即就被另一个飞奔而来的人一把推到了旁边。  
小胖子力气还挺大的，Kevin看着Mario带着哭腔地扑在Marco的身上，埋怨着他怎么就肯趟这一趟浑水而不是安安心心地陪自己回去度过他们成为恋人之后的第一个晚上。小胖子是一个很实际的人，和自己利益相关的事情一定要去争取，而和自己没有关系的事情，却是希望自己的存在感越低越好；但他的男友不是这样的人，即便他已经大学毕业工作两年了，身上的那股宝贵的少年气却一直还在，对他对他而言，做有些事情不是为了自己的什么利益，而是单纯地想去做，觉得自己应该去做罢了。  
这是他们之间的第一个隔阂，当时的他们当然不会想到，这个隔阂最后会带给他们怎样的故事结局。


	8. 既然都到这一步了当然得要一段秀恩爱的日常啦

Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah, they were all Yellow.  
——《Yellow》· Coldplay  
自从公开了他们的关系之后，Mario倒觉得一切都变得理所当然起来了，他们抓住一切机会在众目睽睽之下卿卿我我互诉衷肠，甚至直接在Mario所在的生物实验室开始壁咚的大戏，让Thomas等单身狗连连感叹人性的沦丧和世道的恶劣。  
更何况Marco生来擅长制造惊喜，Mario在整理房间时整理出的他嫌弃了的想要直接扔掉的风景画被Marco偷偷拿去业余画家的拍卖行卖了好一笔钱回来请他吃了好几顿大餐，连带上Mario死也不会去的价格离谱的市中心豪华旋转餐厅，他们在一对对的男女情侣之间享受着独属于他们的难得的幸福。这样腐败的生活使得Mario又有好几件衣服好几条裤子都穿不下了，只好再说Marco几句违心的好话让他付钱帮自己再购置一批新衣服。  
还有一点作者不想提但又不得不提的是他们，尤其是纯情小处男Mario的床技，得到了明显的提升。终于到了一个晚上，正好Marco吃晚饭时喝了不少酒，酒劲上来之后也不管Mario会有什么看法了，就干脆直接像对付Robert那样挂在了他的身上，但是Mario并没有Robert那么魁梧高大，而且技巧也不怎么熟练，只好艰难地用自己的体重优势支撑着Marco比自己还要高的身体蜷缩在自己怀里，这个时候Marco仅有的4cm身高差也因为他过于单薄的体形而被抹杀殆尽，Mario一爬上床就把他按在了身下：“嘿，今晚我们换个体位怎么样？”  
一开始Mario以为快喝醉了的Marco听到这话一定会气到爆炸然后借着自己黑带四段的优势直接把小圆脸掀倒到地上，然后命令他睡一个礼拜的沙发，但是他却躺在床上没啥反应，像是默认同意了一样，Mario见状就顺势把自己的优势更扩大了一步，将自己体重的绝大部分都压在了Marco的身上，他闭眼深深吻着后者的红唇，贪婪得好像自己下一刻就会失去他一样。Marco用脚踢下他的内裤，明知Mario的腰力撑不了多久还硬是不肯妥协，非折腾他以这种姿势进入自己连续高潮了好几次才允许他从自己身体里出来，放他筋疲力尽地倒在一边感慨自己平时还是锻炼得太少以至于会体力不支。不过他为了维护自己的形象还是选择在喘过气来之后抱住了因为怕冷而缩在一角的Marco，假装自己还是一开始那样攻气十足的样子。  
第二天早上吃早饭的时候场面一度十分尴尬，Mario觉得清醒之后的Marco在意识到自己一个晚上都是窝在Mario怀里的时候可能要对自己大发脾气，甚至把自己赶出主卧，没想到后者却出乎意料的乖巧，就像是个温婉的良家妇女。  
“Marco你还好吧？”Mario有些被吓到了，心里暗自觉得再也不要去做逆攻受这种没有安全性的事情了，Marco看着他忐忑不安的样子，忍不住笑了出来：“在想什么呢？”然后用手指蘸了点涂在吐司面包上的番茄酱涂在Mario的嘴唇上，后者下意识地舔了一口，顺带就舔上了前者的手指，等到Mario意识到发生了什么的时候，Marco的嘴唇已经迎了上来。  
“只要你高兴，我可以接受一切体位。”  
“攻受互换呢？”Mario小声问道。  
“当然可以。”  
Mario一下子有些高兴过度了，殊不知Marco巴不得他这么做好让自己恢复多年来在男人面前已经习惯的小受习性，可惜他比Mario还要大三岁，真正恢复到也得等到他们的年龄差不这么明显之后才有。  
那天Mario整个人变得更加飘了，Thomas想都不用想就知道他昨天晚上在床上一定过的舒畅无比，细细一问，竟然已经借机上了位，顿时再一次感叹起世风日下来。  
“Thomas，你打算什么时候——”在实验准备室吃中饭的时候，Mario轻声问他道，没想到门突然被人推开，物理系的Toni Kroos大刺刺地走了进来。Mario看见Toni，就想到了那个晚上他和Marco一起替Mesut出头的场景，知道这个人肯定不是什么好惹的，整个人都打了个哆嗦。  
“Toni……有什么事吗？”不出意料，Thomas低着头嗫嚅着问道。  
“好啊Thomas！不要以为你装着低调我就什么事情都不知道！你上回去参加单身派对不叫上我不说，关键你还借此脱了团，一直瞒到现在Manuel才跟我说，你们这帮人到底跟我有什么仇什么怨，搞得好像我想搞忘年恋碍着你们什么一样的！怎么回事啊？你今天给我说清楚了！”大魔王Toni完全无视了躲在一边给Marco发暧昧消息的Mario就对着Thomas吼道。  
“大大大魔王，不不不不，不Tooooooni，这完全就是一个彻彻底底的误会啊！我到现在都还是清清白白一单身狗——”然后他用只有Toni一个人听得到的声音道，“倒是这位伟大的Mario Götze先生通过单身派对成功脱了团，现在甚至还反攻了！”  
“他就是Marco的男朋友？”Toni当然知道Marco通过单身派对脱团的事情，只是一直不清楚他的这个男朋友到底是什么来历。  
“你也知道这回事啊？”Thomas惊道。  
“好哇！这小子——”Toni说着就大步走了过去，刚想说什么就看到Mario面带微笑的站起来，旁若无人地快步走出准备室。  
“我的妈，他不会把Marco叫过来了吧！”Thomas觉得自己应该采取一些行动防止虐狗行为的肆虐，不料他左脚刚跨出去，就被Toni拉了回来：“你听到没有？”  
门外传来了清晰的不可描述的声音。  
Thomas忍不住跑到一边去干呕起来。  
过了一会儿Mario进来，脸上还带着些意犹未尽的笑容，Thomas气得就想要把饭盒往他头上扣：“你小子行啊！把男朋友都勾引到学校里来了！”  
“什么东西？我哪里把他带到学校里来啊？”  
“那刚刚是什么情况？”  
“哦，那个是Manuel和他的新男友，叫我出来挡一下不要让您老发现然后闹出什么事情来，反正我已经有对象了嘛。”Mario耸耸肩道。  
“什么？Manuel都有对象了？？？”Thomas欲哭无泪地倒回椅子上，“老天爷为什么要这么对我！”  
“我觉得形势不妙。”大魔王Toni看了一眼悲痛欲绝的Thomas，做出了以上结论，又对Mario道，“你有空的时候帮我个忙，让Marco帮我约一下他们公司的Klose先生，要是我们成了我会有重金酬谢你。”  
大魔王还有求别人的时候，Mario自己在心里暗自得意，Toni见他答应了，就高兴地离开了，不料一走到门口就迎面撞上了专程前来看望男友的Marco。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”Toni极不矜持地叫了出来，要不是Thomas还沉浸于Manuel脱团的悲伤中，他肯定把这销魂的叫声录下来作为威胁大魔王的资本。不过由于Marco的突然出现，Thomas也把这件事抛到了脑后：“暴击啊，Mario！不是说Marco没有来吗？”他发誓他再也不想再看到第二次Mario和Marco在实验室里激吻的场景了。  
Marco一边将冲过来的小胖子抱到怀里，一边笑着撸着他褐色的头毛道：“他也不知道我会来啊！我只是过来帮一个学弟介绍一下对象，再顺路来看看他而已。”  
“不会就是Manuel的男朋友吧？”Mario窝在Marco怀里小声问道。  
“你怎么什么都知道了？”Marco惊道。  
“不是……就在你来之前一分钟，他们还让我当挡箭牌，在走廊里接吻呢！”Mario把男友拉到准备室的桌子边上，准备让他坐一会儿陪自己吃午饭。  
“已经到这一步了？”Marco更加吃惊了，Thomas和Toni心想你和Mario嚣张成这副样子我们都没有惊讶，反倒现在人家只接吻了一次你倒惊讶起来了，都没有接话。  
“那小可爱叫什么名字来着？”Mario问道。  
“小可爱？好吧他是挺可爱的，还一直犯晕……”Marco顿了一下，又道，“Christoph Kramer，计算机系大四的，应该比你还要大一届吧。”  
“那也差不多了，Manuel都快要研究生毕业了……”Toni也从震惊之中缓了过来，准备换一个表情讨好Marco去帮自己脱团。  
“Marco前辈，我想……”尽管Toni跟Marco是同一届的，但后者花四年就读完了本硕博，按理说还是可以当一回前辈的，但他才说了一半Marco就明白了他想要干什么：“看上谁了？”  
“这个……这个……”大魔王扭捏起来，估计觉得过不了Marco这一关。  
“学长！哦不Reus先生，Toni看上了你们公司里那个很厉害的Klose先生呢！”Thomas在一旁小声补充道。  
“叫我Marco就可以了！”Marco右嘴角又扯起一个歪歪的笑，然后他转向一脸不好意思的Toni：“没有关系的啦，我会帮你去跟前辈那儿讲几句好话的，你到时候自己可给点力啊，别像Chris那么呆就行了！”  
Toni大魔王听了这话心花怒放，感觉自己多年来积攒的情书终于有了可靠的收信者，忙连连感谢Marco，并表示到时候双M结婚的时候一定会随上一份大礼。  
“要随什么礼！随一套丁日全集就可以了！”Mario在一旁小声道，Marco听了这话，哈哈大笑着表示同意，实验室里又充满着欢乐的空气。


	9. 那是你选择了另一段生活

可从来  
只差一线 于是有分别  
　　多亲密两个世界 有不同终点  
　　等不及只语片言 就到新篇  
　　仍眷恋轨迹曾经重叠  
　　可明明  
　　相隔天堑 却不觉遥远  
　　城市或无涯荒野 白昼或长夜  
　　万象都是你眉眼 神驰目眩  
蕴酿着三月的温酽  
——《造梦者》·以冬  
就跟所有经济条件跑不过学习水平的大学生一样，随着Mario本科即将毕业，读研还是去找工作成了这段时间最令他纠结的问题，面对着成堆的研究生招生要求和招聘启事，Mario感觉自己头顶发凉——估计离秃是不远了。  
他不止一次地问Marco对他毕业之后的发展有什么建议，但每一次都被后者拒绝了：“作为你的男朋友，我所做的应该是支持你的任何决定，而不是替你做出什么决定。”Marco坚持认为Mario应该自己衡量每一个方案的利弊，而不是让自己这一个对于生物行业的外行人来左右他做出的选择。  
“要是我爸妈有你这样的态度大概我现在就不会只是个普通大学生了吧。”  
“那我还是要感谢你父母，要是你不是个普通大学生了，我估计此生都没法再遇见你了。”Marco又趁机给自己的男友表白，把Mario说得脸又红了，心里却是吃了蜜一般甜——果然脱团的感觉就是妙啊，Mario甚至都不想去考虑自己将来领着Marco去和父母出柜时他们可能会有的暴走的模样了。  
六月头上的时候Mario提交了自己熬到头秃才写成的毕业论文，一边准备着答辩，一边按照父母一开始的要求准备投简历去找工作——再读下去没有人替他付学费了，但是那几个他看中的公司的招聘要求上那大刺刺写着的要求硕士学历及以上，他又一次地陷入了纠结之中。不过这回是他自己拯救了自己：他的毕业论文及答辩完成得十分出色，不但得到了校内教授们的一致好评，甚至参选了全国的优秀大学毕业论文大赛得了一等奖，让M市著名的全国最顶尖的BR大学的教授们都产生了兴趣，没过几天，BR大学的招生办公室就给他打来了电话，询问他毕业之后的去向。Mario不知道到底如何描述“去向”这种东西，只好含糊地说自己还没有定下来，听了这话，BR大学的招生官们立刻向他抛出了橄榄枝，给他开出了丰厚的条件，问他研究生愿不愿意过来就读。  
其实那个所谓丰厚的条件就是可以在博士毕业之后直接去M市的顶尖科研机构工作，Mario并没有考虑过自己到底会在哪里找到工作安定下来，他甚至常常觉得这可能是要和Marco一起讨论决定的，他很明显地可以感受到Marco是一个很恋家的人，即便他其实并没有什么家人，但他却始终希望能够呆在自己的出生地D市。自己要是要去M市的话估计他会犹豫的吧，Mario的笔尖敲在记录各份工作的基本情况和要求的草稿纸上，在纸上留下了不少墨迹。  
晚上吃饭的时候他就跟Marco谈到了这个事情，BR大学要求他在三天之内给出明确的答复使他不得不早早地就和他商量起自己毕业去向的问题——Marco几乎不干涉他的学业，但却十分乐意替他支付对他来说有些高昂的学费，这让他对于自己可以继续学业这件事感到十分确定。  
“你希望我说什么呢？我说好，你会说我敷衍，没有考虑别的因素，比如我自己的看法；但如果我说不好，你又会说这么好的机会拒绝了的话我是在耽误你的前途。”  
“那你的意思是？”  
“sunny，世界上很多事情都是我们没法控制的，然而我们就是在看似失控其实早就注定好的生活中生存下来的。无论你做出什么选择，留下还是离开，我所能做的，只是尽量弥补这个选择所带来的缺憾而已。你要一直记得，你的人生应该是由你自己来决定下一步应该怎么走的，而我充其量只是一个幸运的过客而已。”  
这么绕了一圈，Mario还是得要自己做决定，这种选择困难症的痛苦他可是彻彻底底地体会到了。学校留给他做选择的这三天，他看着Thomas他们高兴地拿着保研的通知在各种派对里狂欢，这是他总是希望自己写论文的时候好胜心不要这么强，这样他就可以留在I大学里面读书陪Marco了。  
平庸就是有这种好处，至少从来不用担心自己会不会和最爱的人会分离。  
电话来后的第三天，Mario终于下决心要去BR大学了，他把原因归结为想要将来赚更多的钱买吃的还有和Marco一起去旅行，他满怀着愧疚地跟Marco讲了自己的打算，先是争取在BR大学读完博士，然后再到研究所里去工作个几年积攒了足够的积蓄之后就辞职陪Marco去环球旅行，最后回到D市来在I大学任教。他觉得自己的安排已经足够考虑了事业和Marco的看法，然而后者的脸色还是起了明显的变化，似乎在责怪他：明明我赚的钱就足够养我们两个人了你干嘛还要跑这么远去读书啊？Mario没有点破他内心的不情愿，因为Marco自己表面上竭力还是想要表现出自己很支持他这个决定的一面。  
临行前的那个晚上，Mario没有听同学们的建议去举办所谓的送行会，而是选择和Marco在一起度过他最后一个在D市的夜晚，晚饭时他们都喝了不少酒，幸亏他们都还没有洗澡，不然这令人骚动不安的一晚又少了一个可以用来麻痹大脑的环节。快速洗好碗收拾好东西之后，Mario觉得自己的意识开始模糊了，他迎着从厨房里走出的Marco一头撞进他的怀里，不需多言，他们再一次唇齿相接，Mario疯狂地在Marco的嘴里攻城略地，就好像要把之后半年的全部都在这一次中弥补回来似的，他扶着他一路进到浴室里，浴缸里并没有像预期里的那样早已灌满了水，而是处在一个微妙的刚好够他们欢愉的水量，Mario记不清楚他们到底有没有在浴缸里做过了，但是时至今日今夜，要是再放弃这个机会，大概他自己去了M市之后都会后悔不已的吧。  
快速除去身上的汗衫之后，两人又交缠在一起，Mario在水中再一次地把Marco压倒了身下，氤氲的水汽模糊了Mario的双眼，使他看不清楚Marco那双璀璨夺目的明眸，却看见了自己那种鱼和熊掌都想要拿捏在手的贪婪面目，他并没有多想，毕竟他身下的猎物实在是过分迷人——Marco把他拉近自己，微微有些卷翘的睫毛在他的脸上划出些许的弧度，不断提醒着Mario他那善于挑起事端的个性，在这个时候，Mario觉得自己大概已经反复高潮了四五次了，他的手探到身体下面，轻巧地抚摸着Marco的那个已经有些液体渗出的部位来。  
受到刺激的Marco一下子就硬了，他不由得呻吟了一声：“sunny，快……快……”Mario当然知道接下来应该做什么，他也不准备去找什么安全套润滑剂什么的所谓防护用品了，就搂着Marco浑身湿透地从浴室里爬出来跌跌撞撞地来到卧室，幸亏浴巾已经垫在床上了，不然他们今晚估计就睡不了觉了。不过Mario可能误解了他说话的意思，Marco似乎不急于这么快就来到床上，他更享受的是和Mario之间互相挑逗的乐趣，他使力让自己坐在床边，不断刺激着Mario去触发他身上的众多被Robert发掘出来的敏感点，Mario也是毫不客气地甘心自己跪在地上从上至下亲吻着湿漉漉的Marco的身体，在细细吻过他纤细的脚踝之后，Mario终于得以将Marco推倒在床上，那个令万千少女和基佬魂牵梦绕的男人现在就在他的身下邀请着他，Mario虽然之前已经做过好几次了，但今天的这一次意义却是非同寻常。他没有丝毫犹豫地拉开Marco的大腿，在男人的惊呼和求饶之中把自己尺寸明显更大一号的性器推入了他柔软的后穴口上。  
“润……润滑……剂……”Marco没想到Mario会这么直接，没有事先涂润滑剂的他现在只感到身后的一阵阵刺痛，Mario抬起头便看到了放在床头的润滑剂，他一把把它拿了过来，倒了一大堆在手上让它顺势流到两人赤裸的身体上，然后剩下的一点抹在自己的性器上。  
“我、要、你、记、住、我、一、辈、子——”每说一个字，小胖子就把自己的阳具往里面再多顶一点，终于在Marco浪荡的叫声中达到了他梦寐以求的顶点，他都要痛得流出眼泪来了，可那个不识相的小胖子还沉醉在高潮之中无法自拔，他看着Marco在自己的身下不住地抽动，心里有了一种变态的满足，这个男人啊，在这种事情上简直就是一块宝物，他充分享受着高潮所带给他的身体和心灵上的解放，然后慢慢从Marco的身体里面离开，喘着气倒在他的身边。  
“今天你真的是太猛了。”Marco在他耳畔轻声道。  
“不猛一点你怎么才能一直记住呢？”这时的Mario跟小恶魔估计也没啥差别了，可是在他心中Marco一直都是他的大天使，这就是恶魔的可怕之处了吧，他事后常常这么安慰自己。

“sunny，保重好身体，我会很想你的。”  
“没事儿，我圣诞放假就回来陪你，没有你陪我一起做饭估计不需要一个月就足以让我抓狂了！”  
Mario把自己埋在爱人的怀抱里，使劲地蹭着，妄图用这种方式把他的气息带到那座陌生的城市去与自己作伴，可惜这只是自己的一厢情愿，机场广播再一次响起催促登机的时候，他放开了环抱着Marco的手臂，抹掉了终于还是夺眶而出的眼泪，向登机口走去，在安检口的转角处，他最后看了还站在原处的Marco一眼，大步地转弯离开，再也没有回头。  
他当然没有想到，这一放手，就是整整四年。


	10. 请你再做一回自己的英雄

看我摇山撼海夸神通  
七十二变化无穷  
逞志纵勇闹天宫  
目上无尘目下空  
你笑了吗  
你的笑在我心中  
就做你无双披靡 盖世英雄  
一别烈焰焚身困樊笼  
铁丸铜汁五指峰  
八十一劫难重重  
回首前尘各西东  
你哭了吗  
你的泪在我心中  
再给我多一万年 或一分钟  
却是齐天彻地人无踪  
深恩厚义去匆匆  
斗战伏魔何曾胜  
精诚所至一场空  
你知道吧  
你依然在我心中  
万般过眼成空 有你便不同  
腾云驾雾 驭电驰风 来不及相逢  
——《悟空》·贰婶  
Mario去M市后，Marco觉得自己的生活又一下子回到了以前那种被掏空似的无趣而单调的状态之中：无趣的工作，单调的社交生活。Mario在M市很忙，他准备研究生毕业后在这个世界知名的研究所里立足，因而常常要忙实验及相关的内容到深夜，因而他们大多只有在半夜的时候可以连一下FaceTime互诉衷肠，其他的时候Marco就一个人躲在自己的房间里搞着各种别人都不明白的小程序或者继续他的黑客事业黑到各个网站内部里去玩一圈或者跑到Dort酒吧里去喝上几杯和Andre谈谈人生什么的。  
然后到了年底公司最忙的时候，Marco计划着拿了年终奖就去M市陪Mario玩一阵子再回来，可是事实总不那么遂人愿，就在预期中的发年终奖的日子的前一个礼拜，B公司就遭遇到了创立以来前所未有的大危机，有人潜入了他们的内部系统，抹除了他们所有的财务报表信息。这下可好了，财务报表都没了，不但年终奖泡汤，连最基本的工资都发不了了，要是这事发生在平时，大家估计还会忍一忍，但是现在可是年末大家都指望着拿年终奖弥补生活不足的时候，公司里顿时乱成了一团，人心惶惶，一时间有很多人纷纷都选择了辞职，公司一下子搬空了一大片。  
黄金单身汉Robert这几日一直在纠结自己到底要不要留下来的问题，本来他觉得留下来陪陪Marco是个挺不错的选择，但后来又想到后者已经找到真爱懒得再理自己了，再加上多管闲事的父亲因为工资和年终奖的事情已经和自己冷战好几天了，干脆也就顺势递交了辞职信，跟着几个同事一起离开了B公司。  
要说B公司闹危机的最大受益者，恐怕非M市的MU公司莫属了，把B公司当作他们最大竞争对手的MU公司，在前者出事之后就令人起疑地格外注意着其内部员工的动向，那些自己公司有对应岗位的从B公司辞职的员工都收到了MU公司打来的电话，问他们愿不愿意来他们这儿上班，工资待遇都有了明显的提升。在金钱的诱惑下，许多辞职者纷纷转投MU公司，两家原本实力旗鼓相当的公司一下子拉开了差距。  
接到MU公司的电话之后，Robert一直在想一个问题，像Marco这种给B公司“无偿”打工的人早晚都得失业，为什么不早点想点小计谋把他拉拢到MU公司来呢？怀着这种有些龌龊的想法，他以一位从B公司跳槽到MU公司的员工的身份给MU公司人事部发了邮件宣称B公司有一个还没有辞职的程序员水平很高，假设他们可以直接干掉B公司内部系统的话，这个优秀的程序员也会因为忍受不了这种打击过来了，他想着Marco就算再怎么恋家也不可能忍受没收入的日子，就十分满意地将这份罪恶的邮件发了出去。  
相比早早脱身的Robert，Marco的日子可就没那么好过了，一下子没了收入的他只好靠着以前的存款来给还被蒙在鼓里的Mario打生活费，他不知道财政危机啥时候才能解除，只好外面又接了几个做小程序的单子挣钱。看着Robert等自己熟悉的同事好友接二连三地离开，他的内心开始动摇，也开始留意MU公司的情况，想着为了维生破个例离开家乡到外地去挣钱。  
“怎么你也有黑眼圈了？公司这几天不太平？”跟Mario FaceTime的时候，他这么被问道。  
“年末了嘛，公司总归事情会多一点的。”Marco顺着他的话道，竭力掩藏着这几天公司支离破碎拿不到钱义务劳动的惨痛现实。  
“那么年终奖呢——”Mario从来不过问他公司的具体情况，这让Marco暂时松了一口气，但是随之而来的关于不存在了的年终奖的问题又让他心头一紧。  
“这个嘛——要过两天等我们放假之后才能到手——要是现在就发年终奖，大家都忙着点钱狂欢了，谁还会管公司啊！”Marco编造者拙劣的谎言，没想到Mario居然也相信了，也不多说什么，只是叫他好好休息，说等他拿到钱过来陪自己之类的，这些话要是放在平时对Marco显然是莫大的鼓励和安慰，现在看来就像是死亡威胁一般让他彻夜难眠。  
第二天去上班，他也开始收拾起自己的东西，想着公司上层提不出解决方案，自己这种老百姓这样无头苍蝇般义务劳动下去也不是一个办法，打算这个礼拜结束就辞职离开。估计是意识到留下的员工都身在曹营心在汉了，总裁Watzke来巡视的时候也都只是走一个过场，再也没有抱怨什么。  
下午四点半，按理说还有一个小时才下班，但已经没什么人真的还在工作了，Marco斜倚在办公椅上，一边和Andre用WhatsApp聊着天，一边蹭着公司内网完成着他接的新兼职工作。突然他面前的屏幕一片漆黑，紧接着他就听见了其他同事骂人的声音，然后他就明白过来发生了什么事情了——公司内网被黑客入侵了。  
一开始他也只是跟着骂了几句为自己一个下午劳动成果的消失而感到愤怒，接下来的事情却彻底点燃了一直都选择妥协的Marco的怒火。  
公司里所有的电脑屏幕上都清一色地显示着一行大字：  
B公司程序员都是垃圾！  
Marco不得不承认，现在公司里留下的程序员大概只有他自己了，这明摆着就是说实话Marco在计算机行业混了这么多年，还是第一次受到这样的堪称侮辱的打击。他不是轻易服输的人，不理会周围人的诧异目光，坐到其中一台被黑的电脑前，开始飞快地进行操作。  
Marco从来没有想到自己私下里研究出的各种乱七八糟的江湖反黑客方法居然还会真的在工作中派上用场，B公司不是以计算机技术著称的，Marco在他们原本的系统中发现了一大堆可以被人黑入的bug，他黑了这么多系统，还匿名给一些公司的系统提供了补丁的代码，唯独忘记给自己公司的系统添上补丁。  
他哼着Mario常唱的那首丁日的《As long as you love me》的曲调，像个优雅的绅士一样替公司修补好所有的bug，他总觉得公司的兴衰跟自己并没有太大的关系，但是要是别人挑衅嘲讽他的计算机水平，就像现在这种情况，他就要和对方一干到底。  
补完bug后，Marco离开喝了杯咖啡，回来之后他看见了令他难以置信的一幕——他的那些补丁全部失效了，十来块电脑屏幕上轮回播放着“B公司倒闭吧”的字样。这回他连哼丁日歌曲的兴致都没有了，把手机扔到了一边关了机，开始专心和对面的黑客作斗争。  
Marco之前用绅士一样的手段想要虐对手结果反倒被狠虐了一把，让他决定不能再手下留情，他熟练地导出代码，上万行的代码中被人植入了不知道多少个bug，孤军奋战的他一时想不出什么高明的办法，居然开始像个初学者一样一行一行地查代码的错误，然后再分段拿出去模拟运行，就这样折腾了大半天，他才查了一千多行代码，就发现最初的那几行代码又被人用一种截然不同的手段再一次篡改掉了，他修正的速度远远赶不上他们黑的速度，用这种办法肯定是不行了，他绞尽脑汁地想要想出第二条应对这种黑客的方法。  
他先是试图查出黑客的IP地址从而给他们定位，没想到查到的却是“B公司的程序员真迟钝啊”的侮辱性信息，这回他作为一个程序员的自尊被这群黑客彻底激怒了，他撸起袖子决定非要跟他们死干到底为止了，之前说要马上辞职的话也被忘到了脑后。等到Watzke进来的时候，他才意识到自己已经在公司里多呆了十个小时没有离开了。  
“还修复得好吗？”已经被打击得头发白了大半的总裁问道。  
“再给我几天，一定修复得好的。”Marco这样回答道，其实他内心知道能修复好的概率大概也只有1%，但他不想让这成为自己程序员生涯上的一大败笔，下定决心就算是花一个礼拜一个月时间也要跟对面的黑客们死拼到底。  
之后的两天，Marco没有回家，每天几乎有23.5小时泡在电脑面前，三餐全部靠外卖解决，偶尔离开座位只是为了上厕所和扔垃圾。对于过来或是询问进度或者慰问他身体情况的人也都是说几句话敷衍了事，让人不由得担心他是不是对于这件事有些走火入魔了。  
“Marco，我已经叫律师启动破产保护程序了，你还是像Robert他们那样赶快去给MU公司发简历吧，他们本来做的就跟我们差不多，这下他们终于可以一家独大了。”第三天天差不多快要黑的时候，Watzke终于忍不住了，走进房间对身心俱疲的Marco说道。  
“我不准备离开这里。”Marco埋头于代码中头都没有抬起来，“只要公司存在于这世上一日，我就准备和这群黑客干一日。”  
Watzke看着这个固执而又顽强的年轻人的背影，无奈而又心疼，他没法阻止他继续泡在电脑前，只好暗自祈祷警察能稍微起点作用，能把黑客的身份查出来。  
他前脚刚走出办公室，为数不多的一个准备离开B公司但不去MU公司的人Lukas就推门走了进来：“Marco，你是不是一直在用一种代码跟他们搞？”  
“你的意思是叫我换一种代码重新编公司的系统？”  
“你觉得这样可以吗？我只是提一个建议而已。”  
“我觉得这是个好办法，但也很花时间，我要把原本的这么多行代码同义转换到另一套代码里还要试验运行，不过唯一的好处在于对面的黑客黑不进这套新代码了。”  
“那你加油，有问题随时打我电话，我大概一个礼拜之后会去T市，到时候要找我就没那么方便了。”  
“但愿我能在一个礼拜内搞好吧。”Marco回过头来对他疲惫地笑了笑，“我要创下自己的最长时间不睡觉纪录了。”  
两天后，Marco将重新码好的代码进行了试运行，一切正常。他随即进入原本的代码中，自杀式地毁掉了所有子程序，在一堆乱码中安插了一个钓鱼程序进去想要找出这件事情的背后主使。他知道对方找到钓鱼程序还要一段时间，就趁着这个空隙回家洗澡补觉去了，没想到这个时候还窝在家里不知道自己的建议已经得到了彻底落实的Robert找上了他，连给他打了好几个电话，不料Marco因为去睡觉了，手机直接关了机，Robert急了，以为Marco真的出了什么意外，匆匆忙忙打电话给这几天还去公司的Lukas：“喂Poldi，你知道Marco怎么了吗？为什么他一直不接我电话啊？”  
“我的老爷啊，你可知道公司的系统垮掉了的事情吗？他为了补救那个程序已经五天五夜没有休息过了，现在系统差不多补好了，他估计补觉去了……”Lukas安慰Robert道，“他不会故意不接你电话的。”  
“五天没睡觉！他还要命吗？”Robert突然忘记自己才是提出建议的罪魁祸首了，对着电话那头吼道，“他是想不出什么办法自杀了吗？”  
“所以他现在休息去了呀，你不要急，他肯定没什么问题……”  
“但他这样做解决不了问题的呀，人家是一个团队在搞B公司，他只有一个人，一个稍微聪明一点的脑子，怎么折腾得过人家一个二十四小时运作的团队！他不要命了？”他醒悟到自己的建议似乎是发挥作用了，旁敲侧击道。  
“Robert……我觉得这个团队好像是针对Marco的……刚刚Bastian跟我说Marco回去之后他们发现这边没了动静好像就停止攻击系统了……”  
“难道不应该是说Marco的防火墙起了作用吗？”Robert又紧张起来，怕Lukas发现自己说的话有什么破绽。  
“Robert……Marco的防火墙早被他们攻破了……他们好像摸透了他的这种编程风格，我前面跟Marco打电话说让他换一种代码试试看，大概换了代码之后他们就攻不破了……所以他现在就休息去了……我跟你说他没事的啦……”  
“怎么会！”Robert突然感到一阵无力感，他当初在提出这个建议的时候怎么就偏偏没有想到会有这个结果呢？他不敢想象这个好胜的少年在面对自己辛苦编写出来的防火墙崩塌时的表情，这种心碎是他这辈子都不想看到的，即便他已经不属于自己了，他依然在自己心里霸道地占领着那个不可取代的位置。  
“你去M市那个MU公司的时候还是低调点儿吧，我怀疑就是他们干的，他们现在是B公司最大的竞争对手了。要是碰上那1%概率的事情就是Marco把财务报表什么的全部搞回来了的话，他马上就查得出是谁搞了这事情了。”  
“我……”  
“算了Robert，你对不起他又不是这一天两天了，我都不想在他面前再说你好话，你呆在D市的最后几天就自己好自为之吧。”Lukas挂了电话，估计现在还没有人发现是MU公司的阴谋，Robert感觉自己这几天还是拥有呼吸权的，就假装什么事情都没发生过那样，妄图让自己的良心得到安慰。

而另一边得不到安慰的Mario却因为和Marco突然失去联系而差点发了疯，还好他们共同的好友Andre及时把Marco的近况告诉了Mario，后者在大吃一惊的同时也对Marco这种一条死路走到底的态度感到十分不解。  
“我觉得我好像认识的是一个假的Marco，之前他好像都没有这么固执过……而且他之前明明跟我讲的是公司没有事情的……”Mario知道自己被骗了，心里很不是滋味，也不知道自己到底应该怎么去跟Marco讲这件事情了。  
“你要理解他，你学业这么忙，就算知道了也只能干着急帮不了什么忙，他体谅你就不告诉你了，反正他也在外面兼职做程序赚钱弥补了，而且现在程序也快弄好了，你就放心好了，他一定会过来看你的。”Andre想着这对小情侣还真是不太平，一边想方设法安慰着焦虑过度的Mario。  
“他，他用不着这个样子的……”Mario的眼泪水都要被生生逼出来了，心里想着到时候要怎么才能好好招待Marco，又想到没了年终奖，估计他们又是啥事都干不了，还是颓废下去了。  
不过眼泪最终还是没有逼出来，因为他很快就收到了一大包由Marco已经付了款的巧克力和糖果的快递——让小胖子直接掉进了蜜罐里。


	11. 下一回的花好月圆

自从得知B公司出事的消息之后，Mario也开始留意起一些程序员的招聘信息来，他潜意识里觉得B公司已经没有救了，即便Marco现在还在那里“义务劳动”，也早晚会因为公司的彻底倒闭或者自己的收入危机而被迫离开。于是，在求职网上寻找合适的公司也成了Mario近日的必做事之一。  
然后MU公司的招聘启事就理所当然地出现在他的视线里，Mario花了半个小时认真查了MU公司的背景，觉得这里的发展前途似乎比B公司要很多，客户都是一些亿万富豪，接的很多生意也都是世界五百强公司的。即便Marco已经跟Mario讲过好几回他们的竞争对手们，但是他却从来没有提到过MU公司，Mario不相信一直在圈内混的他会不知道这家公司，这应该不会是一个巧合，他打算去问问Marco。  
一个晚上，Mario照例打电话给Marco跟他聊天，他一边聊着，一边喝着新买的威士忌酒，想要犒劳一下辛苦了大半年的自己。Marco似乎已经准备好过几天来拜访自己了，听他的口气，好像还是准备奢侈一把坐飞机来而不是更省钱的火车，看来最近钱应该不成什么问题了。  
“那个……你有没有换公司的打算？我找到一个看上去挺好的公司，叫MU公司，就在我们M市，我看了一下里面工资待遇什么的都比B公司好，而且也很国际化，合作的都是一些大老板……”扯了一会儿有的没的生活小事之后，Mario终于切入了正题。不过这个正题显然不怎么令Marco高兴，电话那头的声音一下子没了生气，“额……我还没有要换公司的打算……我觉得现在这样挺好的……我也适应……”  
“但是现在B公司情况这么糟糕，年终奖没有，工资也发不出来，你又不是快退休了在那里混混养养老，你才26岁，理应去到更好更高的平台发展，为什么一定要呆在这家公司里？”Mario看到Marco对待这件自己很重视的事情的态度消极，情绪不免有些激动。  
“Mario，你冷静一点。”Marco打断了他的话，道，“我做每一个选择之前都会考虑清楚利弊的，现在我决定留下来，也是认真思考过的，B公司虽然现在状况很不堪，但是我们已经熬过最艰难的一段了，马上陷害我们的人就会露出马脚来，我们就可以开始重建了，过不了多久公司就可以重新正常运转了。既然现在我的收入可以支撑我们目前的生活，你就没有必要再为我的职业选择而多操心了吧。”  
Mario一时语塞，除了想要让他和自己团聚和想要拿更多的生活费之外居然没有什么理由好阻止他再在B公司待下去，而Marco的话的潜台词在他心里就成了“少管闲事”。Mario觉得被独自丢弃在M市熬学位的自己在Marco心中的地位甚至还比不上一家破产公司，他宁可去做一个没有工资的义务劳动者也不愿意来M市陪自己，这不应该是一个称职的男友应该有的做法。他本来就对Marco的行为不甚满意，再加上几杯酒一喝，脑子也糊涂了起来，越想Marco说的话就越觉得让人气恼，就忍不住对着电话那头发了火。  
“Mario你听我说，你现在应该冷静一下——公司的事情你可以等到我过几天过来之后我们再商量。”Marco听出来Mario好像喝醉了，忙安抚他道。可是Mario听着他语气中只是想让自己不要生气而还是没有任何想要离开B公司的意思，再一次地切身体会到了不被重视的感觉。  
我以为我自己才是你心里最重要的那一个，我以为你会为了我而放弃一切，没想到那夜星空下的承诺不过只是为了走个爱情的过场，我再怎么努力却还是走不到你的心里。  
“我很冷静了，我们分手吧，我不想再为了一点钱而顺着你的意思过一辈子。”Mario说完，就挂了电话，把手机关了机，扔到一边，重重地倒回公寓的沙发上，只花了几分钟，他就意识到自己刚才做了什么事情。这个二十三岁的大男孩从来没有想到自己会被这种事情打垮，抱着Marco给他买的靠枕嚎啕大哭。

和Marco分手之后，没了经济支柱的Mario只好找了一份兼职家教工作来维持自己的生计，而且不得不放弃了单独租一套公寓的计划和别人合租了一套两室户，他白天专心于自己的学业之中，傍晚去那个捣蛋的男孩家里辅导他写作业，往往一陪就是到深夜，每个晚上当他疲惫不堪地倒在硬板床上的时候，他总是忍不住用自己的小号访问Marco的ins主页来看他的情况，就像他们一开始那样，只不过这次是他自己说了不可能。  
之后他呕心沥血大半年完成的论文被选登在研究期刊上，各个公司给他伸出的橄榄枝充斥着他的电话、他的邮箱、他的生活。虽然他不再需要靠打工来养活自己，然而真正在学术界站稳脚步却远非那么容易，每次他在实验室里做实验做得要吐时，总是会不由得开始怀念在D市读大学的即使忙碌但也充满欢笑的日子，想起他的那些好友，想起Marco每天回家后给他做的甜点，尤其每当他想到Marco时，泪水就在眼眶里打转，他匆忙跑去卫生间洗脸，为了不让身边的人看到他因为思念一个他们从未听说过的人物而失态。  
那个曾经想陪着自己所爱的人去追逐流星的男孩，如今在生活的催逼下早已不敢再去拥有这种幻想，总觉得自己应该还有其他的支撑自己坚持下去的理由，大概非要撑着最后那么一口气想要证明自己一个人也能有多强似的。残酷的现实就像噩梦一般侵蚀着他的内心，他意识到即使他不吃不喝不睡觉每日工作24个小时还是因为没有背景的原因而只能在教授身后打着下手，论文即使写的再好也不能保证他一定可以读上博士，但要是读不上博士他就进不了研究所，之前他做出的所有的努力也都是白费，他还是得乖乖回到D市，回到他的伤心地。Andre和Thomas等人都给他打电话劝他和Marco承认错误，可是他强烈的自尊心和愧疚感狠狠压制着他，让他总觉得自己要是承认错误反倒会招致Marco更加恼火，他肯定会以生活费为要挟要让他回D市，但是他不想做一个需要别人养着的人，他选择了沉默。  
他用一分钟和他提了分手，一小时毁了他们在一起的证据，一个礼拜恢复到单身的状态，一千天等他的一个电话，一辈子还是没能忘记这一段感情。

至于Marco，计算机大佬自从将B公司从破产边缘生生拽回之后，就一跃成为了公司的CTO也就是首席技术官。本来是想直接让他去做CEO的，但是他坦诚自己对于除了计算机之外的其他东西都不感兴趣，勉强接受了CTO的职位，随着B公司业绩一样节节蹿升的还有他的薪水，然而失去了Mario的他再也找不到什么用钱的理由，他甚至懒得去投资理财，任由这钱放在银行里吸收着那微不足道的利息。  
后来那些出走的人由于MU公司被Marco打垮了一半之后一蹶不振而又有几个选择重新回到B公司，有几个选择去了别的城市，连又不知道换了几任情人的Robert都抛弃了M市更诱人的灯红酒绿回到B公司准备再大赚一笔。最后兜兜转转大半年下来，只有Mario一个人还在M市，就像当初他们成群离开，只留了Marco一个人在D市一样。  
至此以后，Marco对酒吧和夜店都再也提不起任何兴趣，他每天早早回家，摆弄着他的程序，假装自己在和计算机谈一场盛大的恋爱，他愿意把自己的生活状态分享到ins上，因为他知道Mario一定还会像当初那样，默默地视奸着他，他对他的性格再也清楚不过了，知道他只是好面子不肯道歉而已，然而他没有想到，他们俩都只是能说出“今夜的月亮很美”后就没了下文的人，没有人敢再和对方联系一次，妄想着时间总归会冲淡一切，一切也都会重新开始。  
他们把自己最好的青春年华托付给了一场没有结局的等待，在煎熬中盼望着重逢的那一天。


	12. 春秋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此章为纯Leweus

那夜谁将酒喝掉 因此我讲得多了  
然后你摇着我手拒绝我 动人像友情深了  
我没权终止见面 只因你友善依然  
仍用接近甜蜜那种字眼通电  
没人应该 怨地怨天 得到这结局  
难道怪罪神没有更伪善的祝福  
我没有为你伤春悲秋不配有憾事  
你没有共我踏过万里不够剧情延续故事  
头发未染霜 着凉亦错在我幼稚  
应快活像个天使  
有没有运气再扮弱者 玩失意  
有没有道理为你落发必须得到世人同意  
心灰得极可耻 心伤得无新意  
那一线眼泪 欠大志  
在D市的最后一天，Robert路过B公司楼下的时候，在漫天飞雪中看到了那个单薄的身影一动不动地站在公司后门口的那棵老梧桐树下面，那场景，美得像一幅画。  
他一眼就认出了Marco Reus，如此美貌，这个他见了第一面之后这一生都忘不了的人，因为男友的一通分手电话而落魄了将近一整天。  
说实话，Robert知道这件事的时候还以为有人在跟他开玩笑，Marco这种人，居然还有人忍心和他说分手，那个叫Garcia的女孩本来就没什么文化也就算了，后来他才知道，那个学生物小胖子也对于Marco的过去一无所知，所以才会这么脆弱地做那个想要分手的人吧，  
他三步并作两步走上去，把自己的外套披在他的身上，Marco慢慢转过身，一双盈着泪水的灰绿色的眸子注视着他，漂亮的睫毛上缀了几滴泪水，微微颤抖着，温柔得像是在树林里迷路的鹿。  
“你怎么这么晚还不回去？不怕冷吗？你的‘蓝宝石’呢？”  
“送去保养了，明天才能拿回来……”Marco把披在身上的衣服拉好，低声嘟囔道，“还会有人担心我怕我着凉，真是稀奇——”  
Robert看着他赌气一般说着些自暴自弃的话，口中吐出的雾气围绕在他白皙的脸边，更添几分朦胧的美感，倒有点像是在主动勾引他了，但Robert知道其实Marco一直都是这个样子。不想再次被他迷住，他还是别过头去：“你还是注意身体吧，刚刚熬了这么多天夜补系统现在大冷天又穿这么少，你才26岁，以后的路还长呢——”  
“你现在讲话怎么跟老头子差不多，说点人话好吗Lewandowski先生？”Marco把衣服甩回Robert脸上。  
“今晚跟我回家好吗？”Robert把衣服重新披回Marco身上，又把这个虽然有一米八但是还是只到自己肩膀的大男孩拉到自己怀里轻声在他嫩到出水的耳尖上问道。在那一刻，Robert找到了刚和Marco在一起时的那种感觉，男孩在怀里模糊地答应着，好像就在等他这句话，让他差点以为是八年之前的那个少年又回来了。  
Robert的思绪一下子回到八年前，他母亲刚刚过世时，当心情跌入谷底的他难得从大学回一次家还发现自己五十来岁的父亲竟然还养了一个跟自己差不多大的漂亮男孩在家里面。一开始他还天真地以为自己长时间不回家让父亲泛滥的父爱无处宣泄才领养了一个回来，直到一天他在花园里看见父亲在厨房里对这个金发美少年动手动脚时，他才恍然明白过来，他这荷尔蒙旺盛的老爹可是包养了个小子回家啊！  
一开始，Robert对于这个叫Marco的少年的态度可谓是差到了极点，但是他又不敢对他做出什么出格的事情，先是害怕父亲生气起来断了他的经济来源，后来胆子稍大了些就叫了几个兄弟撑腰冲到学校的计算机系说要找个黑客技术水平一流的人黑到系统里查一个人的背景。  
“你等一下，我打个电话叫他。”计算机系的几个年轻人都是大脑发达四肢简单的，哪敢得罪Robert他们一号人，稍微想了一下就打电话叫了一个据说是花了十分钟就黑进了学校系统的大佬过来。  
等到那所谓的“大佬”刷了门禁卡进来的时候，其他人倒还好，Robert却吓傻了：Marco Reus，这个被他爹包养的小白脸，赫然出现在他面前。Robert窘迫得想直接找个地缝钻下去。甚至不需要对方开口说什么，他就带着人跑路了。  
“这算什么意思啊？怎么看到长得好看的反而不搞了？”他的几个兄弟都抱怨他道。  
“对不起各位，是我失策，那个人就是我老子包养的那个小子。”Robert说完，就匆匆回家去了，但愿Marco没有在他父亲面前告他的状。  
这下之后，他对Marco心服口服，在家里也不敢对他出言不逊了，总觉得自己是有什么把柄落在他手上了一样。渐渐的，他也开始发现这个漂亮的男孩子的其他本事。他虽然看起来有些冷面美人的腔调，但是在学校里的人气倒反而是他这种富二代所不可企及的了，从计算机黑客到学生会再到体育节，Robert在学校里几乎找不到有一刻他是空闲下来的，只有每天晚上回到他父亲的别墅的时候，他才感觉到他以一个真实的人的形式的存在。  
父亲到底是用了多少钱才搞定了一个这么厉害的年轻人啊，Robert想到这些本来可以给自己的钱最后居然被父亲全部给了一个陌生人，总是气不打一处来但又。  
后来他被女朋友甩了，晚上喝得烂醉一路跌撞着回到家里，发现Marco居然会在客厅里等他。“你怎么还在外面，我爸不是要把你上了嘛？去满足他呀！”被拉回到自己房间里之后，还醉着的Robert骂骂咧咧道。  
“你想太多了，我就是再缺钱，也不会随便出卖自己的身体。”  
“那我老子——”  
“不过是想找个保姆帮他烧饭打扫卫生罢了，偏偏他还要求要长得好看点的，我就被拎出来了，但事先还是跟他讲好了，他不敢做什么超出界限的事情——”他停了一下，估计觉得这话没法儿让Robert信服，“其实我一开始还以为他会怎么可怕地折磨我，没想到现在这样混着倒还可以让自己活得过去。为了多拿点钱，就算是他偶尔摸两下——只要不是裸着的——也没什么大不了——都是男人罢了。”  
“挺好的——”喝醉了的Robert含混地回答着他，也不知道他指代的具体对象是什么还是谁。  
少年灰绿色的眼睛在黑暗里散发着淡淡的迷人气息，趁着他回头分心的刹那，还不知道自己是谁的Robert一把把他拉到了自己的床上，不由分说地对准了他精致的嘴唇就吻了下去——  
亲下去的那一刻Robert立刻相信了他的话，少年局促的模样一看就像是一个新手，不过他十分配合，好像等了好久一样，十分顺从地蹭到Robert宽大的怀抱里。  
Robert对于主动送上门来的猎物从来不会吝啬，和Marco处得久了，他愈发发现他和自己之前处的那些只有外表的女孩子的不同，他不但具有极其丰富的计算机知识，而且还真的是一个相当厉害的“保姆”，他做得一手好菜，后来感情好了还会给做甜点给他吃，更加要命的是，他居然还参加了学校的电声乐队去操作电子合成器，而且这件事连Robert的父亲都不知道。  
“Marco来一个，Marco来一个！”一学期一度的专场演出快要结束的时候，台下的那些观众齐声喊着，Robert顿时感到神经紧张，转身问他的一个同学道：“他们想要让他来一个什么？”  
“还不是想叫他上来唱一个，这小子在后面待得时间太长了，那帮来看脸的家伙不耐烦了，你也是这么觉得的吧？”  
起哄声越来越大，Marco只好放下合成器走到前场来，台下的尖叫声更响了，大部分是女生和基佬，还有一些故意起哄的直男。Robert怀疑他们事先有准备过这种环节，弄不好让乐队的所有非主唱的成员都各自排练过一首由他们当主唱的曲子。不过后来他才知道他们只让Marco排练过，因为他们不觉得乐队其他成员的人气可以达到这个程度。  
“你这小妖精还有什么本事是我不知道的？”表演结束之后，Robert宠溺地揉着Marco的金毛故意生气抱怨道。  
“你猜～”Marco轻巧地从他的怀里钻出来，微微一笑，跑去招呼其他同学去了，Robert一个人留在原地品味着刚才那个温柔的笑。  
“喂，Robert，看到什么好东西了啊笑成这副鬼样子？”好友过来拍了拍他，Robert才从幻想中醒过来。  
“小子别乱想了，Marco这种人，怎么是你们这种泛泛之辈可以交往上的。”Robert看着那群围着Marco要他加他们好友的年轻学生们，在心里默默嘀咕道。  
和他在一起之后，Robert再也没有什么欲望跑到外面去沾花惹草，而甘心在小房间陪他码程序到半夜，看着他的漂亮的侧脸一边吃他做的小饼干，一边发上半个小时的呆。  
他要是可以和我结婚我此生就圆满了，Robert常常这么想。  
Robert的父亲大概做梦也想不到自己买来满足情欲的人到最后会被自家儿子拐跑，他本来气得想要同时断了两个人的财源，不料Marco的一篇论文获了大奖，奖金和学校的奖学金足以让他摆脱原本那种寄人篱下的生活，这下Robert也觉得长脸，为这样的男友打三份工也心甘情愿了。后来老头子到底还是心软，不舍得宝贝儿子打这么多工，一路供养两个小祖宗直到他们全部毕业。  
以本科生的年龄博士毕业的那天，Marco在众人崇拜的簇拥中离开I大学，看到一辆漂亮的海蓝色法拉利停在校门口，Robert坐在里面。他笑着走上去：“哟，开起豪车走上人生巅峰了嘛？”  
Robert翻了个白眼，从驾驶室里出来，拍拍Marco的肩，把车钥匙交到他手上道，“呐，老头子给你的毕业礼物，好好享受吧！”说着就大步走进了学校再也没有回头。  
也不知道是嫉妒还是什么的，Robert再次沉迷于灯红酒绿中，女性炮友换了一个又一个，直到被Marco发现，他们不可避免地大吵了一架，一边骂着各自所学的各种脏话，一边把对方的缺点放大再放大地抱怨，Robert觉得这可能是自己吵得最好的一次架了，后果也显然是最糟糕的了——Marco连夜从他的公寓中搬了出去，甚至发了ins说要和他老死不相往来。  
对于和Marco分手这件事，Robert一直都是十分后悔的，一辆跑车对于自己的总裁老爸来说其实并不算什么，但却总让他感觉自己在父亲那儿的地位还比不上他从夜总会上随便找来满足自己欲望的小白脸，等到嫉妒之心渐渐消了，Marco在他身边的各种好处又逐渐显现出来，让他愈发自暴自弃，甘愿在灯红酒绿中迷失自己以求得各方面对他的忘却。  
再次见面就是在B公司当中了，明明是Marco先进的公司，最后还是Robert借着他父亲的关系做了他前男友的上级，不过Marco后来还是心软了不愿意和他完全断绝关系，甚至还会在圣诞节给他送礼物，让不知情的外人以为他们还有关系。  
Marco跟着他回到公寓，乖顺地好像人格分裂了一样，Robert觉得自己要是现在扑上去把他上了估计也没什么问题，但是他忍住了，他知道Mario是Marco第一个这么认真爱过的人，他的这句分手比所有的电脑木马都更具毁灭性，要是自己这个时候再不识趣去惹他这一把，估计当Marco查出真相后会直接自杀吧。  
他拿出了家里所有藏着的酒，大多是啤酒，还有三瓶威士忌：“你要喝什么？”  
“我只要威士忌。”Marco的脸色并没有随着环境温度的升高而变得红润，他的最后一丝灵气似乎都已经随着Mario的离开而不复存在了，Robert替他拿来酒和酒杯：“不要憋着眼泪，要哭就哭出来吧。”  
这话一年多前Marco还跟Mario说过，然而真正轮到他自己的时候，这个经历了太多太多的二十六岁男人却发现自己的泪腺已经完全失去了作用：“抱歉，Robert，我不能哭，我哭不出来，我的世界不应该由泪水统治。”  
Robert看着他一杯杯地喝酒，又心疼又无奈，Marco见的世面太多了，要是发生了连他都承受不了的事情的话，那么全世界的安慰人的话都是没有用的了。  
“对不起，Robert，我要走了。”随着最后一杯伏特加见了底，Marco终于停止了灌水一般的灌酒行为，拉起沙发上的黄黑围巾，婉拒了Robert留他过夜的请求，因为他想到了Mario说的接受不了自己的过去。Robert送他到门口，门关上前，他拉住他的手：“Marco，再对我笑一下吧”  
Marco愣了一下，然后左边的嘴角习惯性地向上勾起，笑得看似天真烂漫实则苦涩难咽，Robert轻轻将他右嘴角向上推起来：“这一半在我心里的，现在还给你。”然后Marco的手便从他的紧握中松脱出来，在D市凌晨的风雪中，少年远远消失在一片白雪皑皑中。  
一周之后，Robert在M市收到信息，说B公司那个崩溃系统已经全部恢复正常了，网站重新开放，连那些被骗的钱都被追回了大半。Robert先是看见公司里那几个始终被保护在透明小屋里的黑客突然情绪失态，接着就看到他们再次准备黑入的电脑系统上显示着一行大字：  
ICH BIN DER MARCO（我就是那个Marco）  
后来警察来到公司带走了一大波的高层领导还有那些黑客，再看ins的时候Marco已经把自己拉黑了。  
那1%的事情还真的实现了，看来他真的是什么都知道了啊。他知道自己没有参与其中，因为警察甚至都没有来盘问他是个什么角色，但他也没有原谅自己的背叛，他再也打不开那个头像痞痞的男孩的ins了。Robert看着信息，突然想到自己刚刚和Marco在一起时他气急败坏的父亲说的一句话：  
“你才几岁就想要搞定Marco Reus啊？你是不是脸大得没地方放啊？”  
他确实是搞不定他，他永远都是走在自己的前头，就多走了一步，他此生就和他再无缘分。

我没有被你改写一生怎配有心事  
我没有被你害过恨过写成情史 变废纸  
春秋只转载要事 如果爱你欠意义  
这眼泪 无从安置


	13. 你所期待的圆满，不过是无疾而终

他走了带不走你的天堂  
风干后会留下彩虹泪光  
他走了你可以把梦留下  
总会有个地方 等待爱飞翔  
——《Lydia》·飞儿乐团  
Robert刚回到B公司的时候，就没受过如今是他上司的Marco的好脸色，每次他出现在他面前的时候，无论他之前听了多么好笑的笑话，立刻就变成了一张“你欠了我一万块没还”的苦瓜脸，让Robert感觉糟心不已，即便他心里很清楚是自己活该，但这样总让他在其他不知情的同事面前感到十分难堪。  
“你肯定是惹着他什么了，Marco对其他人都是很友好的。”同一办公室的同事跟他道，Robert刚想说什么，办公室的门被哗地推开，Marco大步走了进来，Robert忙低下头装作什么都没有看到的样子，漫不经心地翻阅着手中的资料。  
“Lewandowski先生，需要我提醒你多少次你才会上班专心一些？”跟其他几个人交代了事情又闲聊了几句之后，Marco走到Robert的办公桌前，一叠文件拍在他桌上，用只有他俩能听见的声音冷冷地说道。  
“你应该请一个假去见见他，相信我，那只是一个荒诞的误会。”Robert看着自己前男友冰冷的灰绿色眼眸，他无比怀念那双温柔得可以融化北极冰川的眼睛，只可惜他自己作了太多死，现在大概无论他说什么甜言蜜语Marco都不会原谅他了。  
Marco看了他一眼，似乎对他在这个时候会说这种话感到有些惊讶，又好像在想应该用什么说辞来对付他，末了，他点点头，转身离开：“我就再信你这一次。”

Marco的电话来的并不是什么时候，Mario刚刚从学校回到住处，室友Mats Hummels还没来得及跟他讲上一个字，他的手机铃声就响了：  
“喂，Mario，是我。”当这个熟悉的声音再次响起的时候，Mario都有那么一刹那觉得自己是在做梦，他嗯了一声，作为应答。  
“你最近有空吗？我跟公司申请了一个长假，准备过来看看你。”  
Mario突然不知道说什么才好，Marco的语气是出乎意料的平淡，就好像他们真的像是很久未见的朋友一样，他不由得开始胡思乱想他会不会已经有新的对象了，又一边胡乱地应着。  
“我两天以后坐飞机过来，是晚上的飞机，你用不着来接我……这个没关系，你什么时候有空我们再见面好了。我尽量不打扰你。”Marco又道，温柔得就好像他们从来没有什么隔阂一样。  
Mario一下子居然想不起来自己到底什么时候有空了，那研究会的时间调了又调，调到最后连与会人员都不知道到底哪个才是正确时间，而且他不怎么想见到Marco，他一见到他就会不受控制地重新陷入他的爱情中，他明明都已经花了这么久时间去忘记他了，最终他还是答应了去机场接他，以一个好友的身份。  
Mario挂掉电话的时候脸色不怎么样，Mats见了，便问道：“谁的电话啊？你怎么脸色这么不好？”  
“一个朋友的，他说要过来看我，后天晚上到的飞机，我去接他一下。”Mario敷衍道。  
“别蒙我了，什么朋友，你去镜子前看看你的脸色，就像是死敌准备来看你了一样。要是摆着这张脸去接他，人家还以为你是准备去干架的呢！”  
“这个人不是我的死敌。”Mario手心沁出了一层薄薄的汗。  
“不是死敌？那——不会是你的前任吧？”Mats惊讶地瞪大了眼睛道。  
Mario沉默了，过了许久，他才抬起头来，承认错误般点了点头。  
“原来你还有前任啊？真是看不出来你这种看上去没有任何恋爱经验的人居然还是爱过别人的！”Mats仿佛发现了什么大秘密一般大声道，“还想去机场接前任，人家还以为你准备要去复合——”吵得Mario想直接抄起旁边的椅子打在他头上：“就你话多！少议论一句别人的事情没人当你是哑巴！”  
骂是骂完了，现实却还是那么残酷，Mats再怎么贫嘴，也不过只是一个临时的出气筒。他没有再说什么，拎着包进了自己的房间：“不用叫我吃饭了，我已经吃过了。”  
其实他并没有吃过饭，只是他需要用一个晚上的时间来哄骗自己相信Marco只是作为一个朋友来拜访他而已，他没有骂自己，说明他已经放下了，弄不好是来通知自己他的婚讯之类的，千万不要像Mats说的那样抱着见一次面就能够和他复合的想法。毕竟他已经错过了最好的弥补当初误会的机会，而这时候的自己，即便在学术上已经有了一些成绩，对于事业蒸蒸日上的Marco来说，又算得了什么，自己这种背信弃义的人早已经是过去式了。  
明明已经是遥不可及，可是自己为什么还会为这个男人而偷偷地多愁善感？为什么还是竭力躲避着周围那些残留有他的影子的事物？为什么还是不肯放下去开始一段新的感情？  
答案从来都只有一个——他一直还爱着他。  
每当想到这些答案无比明确的问题时，Mario都想大哭一场。  
而每次他想哭的时候，已经不会有人出现在他身旁替他擦眼泪了。  
当初的我为何要走入你的生活，去透支我那不堪一击的感情，只怪我们的爱情开始得太过盲目炽热，以至于终将会有其燃尽的一天。我用所有的“可能”、“也许”来挽留我们，来敷衍自己，难道真的只是我的一厢情愿？可是为了你，我已经在上帝那儿欠了一屁股的感情债了，已经沦落到自己必须要为自己后半辈子的孤单埋单，你为什么还要欲擒故纵般地不跟我点明事情的真相？  
我们缺的是告别的气氛吗？缺的只是一句告别的话罢了。

深情即是一桩悲剧 ，必得以死来句读  
　　你真是一个令人欢喜的人，你的杯不应该为我而空  
　　——简贞《四月裂帛》  
那个晚上吃饭的时候Mats提议看一会儿电视，Mario默许了，趁着loading条缓缓移动的间隙，他去厨房给自己拿啤酒——吃晚饭时喝啤酒，也是Marco的习惯。  
“下面插播一条紧急新闻：从D市起飞的飞往M市的飞机现在因引擎出现了不明故障而无法下降，机场调度人员已经和机组人员失去联系，故现在无法判定飞机的具体位置以及机上是否有人员伤亡情况，具体情况接下来我们由现场记者给我们带来报道——”电视一打开，女主持的声音便传了出来。  
Mats看着新闻，心里隐隐有种不好的预感，但又想不起来自己认识的哪一个人在这班飞机上。他刚准备拿起手机查看消息记录以找出答案，便听到身后传来“哐”的一声，Mario从厨房走出来，僵立在原地，脸色煞白，啤酒杯滑落在地上——  
Mats终于想起来了，Mario的那个前男友在那架该死的飞机上。  
电视镜头切到了机场的调度室，Mario痴痴地望着屏幕的切换，感觉自己的呼吸和心跳几乎是停止的，他的大脑一下子变成了一片空白，甚至无法控制自己接下来的行为到底是走还是坐还是说话。在和Marco分开后，他曾经无数次幻想过自己和Marco重逢时的无数种场景，他可以想到他和自己最终会老死不相往来，却从没有想到Marco还可能会以这种残酷的方式永远地离开他。  
“他说什么？还飞着吗？能活着吗？”Mats忙走上来扶住已经有些站不稳了的Mario，后者只是眼睛死盯着电视，傻傻地问着。  
“好像是有一个引擎坏掉了下降不了……你要干什么Mario？”Mats惊诧地看着Mario像突然从梦中惊醒了一样挣脱出他拉着的手，拎起扔在一边的包，将手机钱包什么的随便地往里面一塞，又随手拿了一件外套一披就匆匆忙忙冲出门去了。  
是的，他要去机场，哪怕看到的只有Marco的尸体，他也要去，告诉他，其实他一直都爱着他，他之前说的全都是气话，他的心里自始至终都只装得下Marco一个人。我愿意远远看着你成家立业拥有属于你自己的幸福，那是因为我心里只能装得下你一个人，但求求你不要用这种方式把我抛在这个冷酷的世界中。  
深夜的M市国际机场，因为一架失联的飞机而喧闹得让人仿佛进入了失控的城市广场，等到Mats赶到机场的停机坪上找到和其他家属呆在一起的Mario的时候，小胖子拿着手机，已经哭得眼睛全肿了，手机屏幕上显示着一封来自Marco的邮件，那是他的绝笔信吗？飞机是回不来了吗？  
机场的广播又响了，告诉他们现在已经和飞机失去联系了，Mario一下子跪倒在冰冷的水泥地上，双手死命捶着坚硬的地面，就好像自己击穿了地面可以换Marco回来一样。刚才的那封邮件真的是最后一条来自Marco的消息了。  
“你一直都还爱着他，你之前为什么不告诉我们，我们本来可以——”担心小胖子会出什么事情的Mats急匆匆地跟在他之后赶到了机场，一路跑到他身边，却被一把推开：“你不懂！你们这群脑子里只有自己事业的人，永远都不会懂的！”  
Mats感到有些莫名，明明你才是那个脑子里只有自己事业的人，为了毕业之后的那份好名气的工作去搬到一个陌生的城市，和一直还是爱着的男友分手，但他不敢说出口，因为他看到Mario已经处于崩溃的边缘，就差一具尸体来直接把他击垮了。  
本来可以调整那个该死的学术研讨会的时间让他有空回D市亲自见他一面说句道歉的，本来可以放弃逞强而找个替代的人来M市而让他留在D市陪他一辈子的，本来可以不用因为为了追求所谓的的事业而走到分手这一步的，本来可以说一句道歉然后冰释前嫌的……  
不是婚讯，不是断交，不是恳求他此生的忘却。Marco其实一直都爱着这个他从单身派对里赚来的圆脸男孩，甚至在快要坠落的飞机上，他想到的也只有他。他们有这么多的“本来可以”都是可以实现的，但因为Mario所谓的对自己人生的雄心壮志而最终走到了悬崖边上。  
他终于还是在自己26岁那年的冬天里永远弄丢了他的Marco。  
Mats拍着身边的不住颤抖的小胖子的背：“Marco一定还活着，他不会丢下你一个人的。”  
每一秒都是那么煎熬，每次心跳都好像是自己的最后一次心跳，Mario甚至觉得他每一次呼吸对于至今生死未卜的Marco来说都是极其罪恶的，是自己当初说的分手，也是自己最后留下面对残破的结局。  
北风吹来，刺痛着他的脸颊，执意想要带走他残留在心里关于他的记忆，那就让它们随风而去好了，风过以后，那曾经也恣意生长过的爱恋将永远消散在氮气和氧气的混合气体中，变成雾，变成尘土，变成水珠，变成破碎的星空中许诺下的永恒，到下辈子再去寻找它的寄居之处。  
那一刹那，他觉得自己仿佛一下子成熟了十岁。


	14. 下一站·天堂

我飘呀飘你摇呀摇 无根的野草  
当梦醒了天晴了 如何再飘渺  
爱多一秒恨不会少 承诺是煎熬  
若不计较 就一次痛快燃烧  
——《飘摇》·周迅  
接受了Robert“建议”给他的一个月假期，Marco坐在飞机的头等舱里，身边全是慌乱失措的人们，他看着面前屏幕上显示的飞机高度的异常变化情况，估计飞机是没法安全降落了，他不知道在这种情况下最应该做什么，但他的本能让他打开笔记本电脑，他想起了和Mario共用的那个私人部落格，四年来第一次，也是最后一次，他打开这个弃之已久的部落格，开始打字：  
亲爱的Mario：  
你最近过得好吗？  
我现在坐在由D市飞向M市的飞机上，给你写下我给你的第一封，也是最后一封信。如果你有机会看到这封信，我大概已经不在这个世上了吧。飞机不知道出了什么毛病，已经颠簸了快十分钟了，连同我的手也在不住地颤抖。飞机正在不受控制地下降，估计马上就要坠毁了，机上大部分人都在不知所措地哭泣，但我还是忍住了所有的恐惧，怀揣着那微弱的一线希望，给你写下这些话。  
你可能一直都很好奇到底是自己的那一个不靠谱的朋友泄的秘，让我一直得以了解到你的近况。在这里，我要替你的所有朋友给你道歉，对不起，是我没有忍住，我黑进了你的所有社交账号的后台，偷偷看你最近的动向。抱歉，我利用自己的专业便利做出了如此令人不齿的偷窥行为，明知道你已经屏蔽了我还是这么不自觉，如今的我沦落到如此下场是不是也是活该呢？  
你总是嫌我理想不够远大，宁可给一个快要破产的小公司卖命也不知道给自己规划一个更好的前途。我还记得分手前一天你对我喊的：“离开B公司吧，它会毁了你的！”就像分手之后很多人都跟我说：“忘掉Mario吧，你还可以找到更好的。”一样。这些问题纠缠着我，让我常常反思在这个物欲的世界中忠诚是否还有立足之处？待在B公司是浪费天赋也好，放弃前途也罢，这些于我而言早已是身外之物，只有你在那个夏日留给我的一切温存是我还留在这个世上的唯一羁绊。  
实话说，我也曾经纠结过我的这份工作，也很清楚你在担心什么，但我更希望你能看到我为了保护你不被牵涉入这个蛮不讲理的世界而做的所有努力。我不希望你永远都有很多选择，而不是常常走投无路。我希望你无论处于什么处境之下，一直都可以相信“越努力越幸运”而不是“我再努力也比不过那些有背景的人”。不过我现在说这些似乎已经没有什么意义了，即使你原谅了我我也永远不会知道了。我宁愿一直相信你说的分手只是一时的气话，而不是你对我的彻底失望。  
现在我坐在一架即将失事的飞机上，回顾我短暂而又漫长的29年人生，之前总觉得自己搞出的事情有多么多有多么了不起，到头来发现曾经总抱怨的那么冗长的日子原来用五分钟就可以完全过一遍。说来可笑，那些零碎的片段里残留在记忆中的仅存的你的影子居然会成为我生命中最后几分钟时光的唯一资产。你的每一个吻，每一个拥抱，对于早已一无所有的我来说都是那么刻骨铭心。  
对不起，即便你早就说了不可能我还是想要一直缠着你，挽回你，霸占你，就像四年多前我们第一次见面时那样。我面对着你，愿意卑微地放下我所有的傲气和体面，那都是因为我一直都爱着你，我永远都爱着你。哪怕你对我早已失望透顶没有任何感情可言，你的微笑，每次浮现在我面前的时候，都足以令我热泪盈眶。  
余生没有我的日子里，请你一定要幸福。  
我永远爱你。  
Marco Reus

按下发布键的那一刻，他的心里突然如释重负，自己从来没有这么快地打下这么多字过，也从来没有如此宣泄过自己的内心情感，就在显示成功发步的那一刻，前面椅背上的屏幕黑了，飞机颠簸得更加厉害了。Marco合上电脑，把它放回随身的背包里，平静地等待那一刻的来临。  
他想到了他的小胖子，他心尖上的人，终于还是永远都没法拥有他了呵。  
周围依旧是哭声、喊声、咒骂声，人们明知自己的所作所为不能对结局产生丝毫的撼动，却依然想要用证明存在感的方式来表达自己内心的恐惧和不甘。  
相比之下没有多大反应Marco似乎活在另一个悲情世界里，他没什么亲人好告别的，朋友不过是酒肉朋友，唯一爱的那个人也不再属于自己，他望着面前的黑色屏幕，那一刻，彻底了无牵挂。  
突然机长的广播传来，告诉他们飞机终于又和塔台取得了联系，正在准备迫降在离M市最近的另一个机场。欢呼声又立刻响起，伴随着机长的提示声：请所有乘客系好安全带身体保持紧张直到飞机稳定降落，然后就开始倒计时。  
Marco直起身子，把包塞到身体旁边，抓紧扶手，闭上眼睛，默默地跟着机长的广播进行倒数，数到零的时候，飞机重重地撞到地上，又一路剧烈摇晃着继续往前滑行。有那么一会儿，Marco觉得它可能要一直这么滑下去了，但它还是停下来了，舱门迅速被打开，舱内的人们还未从大难不死的难以置信之中缓过来就被催促着提着随身行李匆匆下了飞机。  
Marco解开安全带，安静地拿起自己的手提包走下飞机，Mario可能会很失望吧，他估计早已忘记他们这个部落格了吧，他一定也很苦恼吧，这个总是缠着自己的让人恼火的没有多大出息的男人居然还没有成为一具尸体。坐在前往M市机场的接驳车上，他一直这么想着。重生并没有让他感到有多么喜悦，他甚至都忘了把手机开机去看看心焦的Mario在他难得的怀想人生的这段时间里给他打了多少电话，发了多少短信。


	15. Marco is back!

We’re not gonna break   
Cause we both still believe   
We know what we’ve got   
And we’ve got what we need alright   
We’re doing something right   
——《Us Against the World》·Westlife  
Mario也不知道自己是脑子哪根筋搭错了才想到去翻看四年前和Marco一起建立的那个部落格，然后看到了Marco不到五分钟之前发出的绝笔信，以至于现在即使机场广播已经宣布飞机安全降落，他还是深陷于一种难以自拔的痛苦之中。  
Mats站在一边，看着Mario颤抖着手一遍遍地拨号、接听、挂断再重新拨号，心中就有一种不好的预感——虽然广播里说飞机已经安全降落，所有乘客都将由接驳车送至M市机场，Marco却再也不想见到Mario了，这简直比飞机直接坠毁还要具有杀伤力。Mats看着Mario挂上了最后一通没有打通的电话，近乎绝望地倒在候机厅的椅子上，他告诉自己不要上去惹他。  
机场广播又一次响起大概已经是大半个小时之后，提醒等在候机厅里的家属可以去停机坪上接人，Mario没有动，仿佛这件事和他无关，但他也没有任何想要走的意思，Mats只好在旁边默默地陪着他，以防他突然情绪失控。  
Mats不知道这样尴尬的场景持续了多久，突然在拥抱着哭泣的人群中他看到了一个高挑瘦削的金发男人独自背着背包拖着行李箱走出来，背影带着几分落寞几分伤感，他从来没有见过Mario的男友长什么样子，但他几乎就能判定这个和周围环境形成极其鲜明对比的男人就是Mario的男友了，他出于好心提醒了他，后者蓦地站起，正好碰上那个男人的目光朝他们这个方向看过来。  
空气凝固了。  
Mats看到Mario的眼神直了，就知道自己的判断并没有错，不需要任何人的提醒，他悄无声息地退到了一边，看着面前的两个人隔着人群对望着，像是隔着大半个世界。  
说实话Mats这个时候居然会有些嫉妒Mario起来，要是放在平时，他打死也不会相信面前这个圆嘟嘟的小胖子会找到一个颜值这么高的男朋友，莫非他之前还苗条过。不过这种荒唐的猜想立刻就被逐出了他的大脑，他分明看见Mario的嘴唇动了动，好像在喊着那头那人的名字，又好像什么都没有说。  
Mario终于迈开了他之前被一股无形的力量黏在地上的双腿，跌跌撞撞地冲过人群，到Marco的面前，于是，就像四年前常常发生的那样，Marco顺势将脚步不稳的小胖子拉到自己的怀抱里，小胖子之前因为飞机差点出事而被吓得冰冷的身体一下子重新充斥着一股和煦的暖流。  
他的Mario，在过了将近一千个日夜之后，终于又回到了他的怀里。  
“别哭，我在这儿呢！说好要陪你听一辈子Justin的歌的，我怎么可能这么容易死？”他轻轻捏捏小胖子的圆脸，另一只手臂将还在瑟瑟发抖的他紧紧搂在怀里，好久不见他怎么又胖了些呢？Mario抬起头来和他接吻，唇齿相接的那一刻他们发现他们原本破碎的心又重新紧紧贴在了一起，依偎着互相取暖。  
亲眼目睹小情侣当街复合的Mats表示自己快要瞎了，只好自己提前撤退，再给Mario发一条短信告知他自己的离开，不过Mario根本就没有注意到，他的全部思想只集中于面前的金发男人身上，和他分别四年，原本那么熟悉的人身上的一切对于他来说都是那么陌生，光凭触摸都让他感受到了他们之间的疏离。  
是真的回不去了吗？从机场候机厅一路走出来的路上，他没敢说话，紧张得要死，手被Marco攥在手掌心里的时候直冒冷汗，大脑卡了壳，也不知道应该做什么到哪儿去了，好像自己做错了什么Marco就会马上从自己身边消失一样。  
后来还是Marco打破了他们之间这种可怕的沉默：“你住哪儿啊？”  
Mario神情恍惚着，没听清楚他的问题，等到他回过神来再次对上Marco的目光想要求他重复一遍问题的时候，后者停下脚步，拉住他，低声叫了一句“sunny”。  
这个只有Marco能叫的昵称把Mario一下子拉回了四年前他们耳鬓厮磨难舍难分的时光，他们曾经在月光下承诺要一起去看最美的星空，而现在在曾经的亲密恋人面前他居然想不出任何浪漫的理由。而Marco的这一句话还是击中了Mario内心最柔软的地方，他的眼泪又止不住地流下来。Marco把他拉到怀里，轻轻拍着他的背，安抚着情绪终于得到发泄的小胖子。  
“Sunny，sunny——”Marco连叫了他好几声才把他从各种切实际或不切实际的猜想中拉回来，他试探性地吻了一下他雪白的侧颈，得到了同样位置的吻作为回复的他总算是缓过了这口气，从之前差点就要发生的生死诀别中恢复过来，他举手拦了一辆出租车，报上了自己租住公寓的地址。  
Mats很识相地没有回公寓，这让Mario相当欣慰，至少前者就不会抱怨什么声音太大之类的事情了，他们没有进行过多的铺垫，甚至没有了他们一直很喜欢的浴室戏码——Mario租的公寓实在是太过拥挤，这让Marco心疼了相当一段时间，尽管事实上是这个小胖子自作自受。  
Mats从来不带自己的对象回来，说实话，Mario根本不知道他的对象是男是女，也难怪他们的公寓里找不到任何安全套或者润滑剂了，Marco更怕痛，打着要好好招待招待小胖子的幌子果断地把他推倒在了床上，Mario即使有着体重优势，也比不上身体利索的黑带四段歪嘴男友，很快，他就被扒了个精光，可怜巴巴地被迫把自己只剩下肥肉的裸体暴露在Marco面前。  
“怎么钱少了不见你瘦啊？”Marco调戏他道。  
Mario绝对不会说自己没瘦下来的原因是因为他穷得只能吃得起汉堡薯条这种垃圾食品了，不然Marco肯定会把他扔到健身房里去让他受尽健身教练的折磨的，这话不是在开玩笑，因为四年前Marco的确在床上如此说过。  
不过这回Marco没有再深究，估计也知道没什么钱的Mario也吃不上什么好东西，就直奔主题地想要直接进入Mario，但是守了四年活寡的小胖子早已经忘记那些应该熟练掌握的技巧了，Marco想要把他的腿打开来方便自己进去，可是小胖子并不怎么出色的柔韧度让这一工作的进行显得异常痛苦，以至于Marco只能选择牺牲自己更加凑近Mario来让小胖子感受到一个稍微舒服一点的体位，毕竟他今天并不想一发就解决问题。  
与此同时，Mario也尝试着像以前那样用手去激发Marco身上的那些个敏感点，他不知道Marco和自己一样四年没有感情的宣泄，还以为他之前的那些敏感点都不存在了，现在才意识到原来什么都没有改变。说实话看着Marco在自己身上一边竭力想要调教自己一边还反而因为敏感点被激发而微微颤抖的样子简直性感至极，让他有一种令人惭愧的得意感，所幸高潮来得足够快，Mario以为自己在享受完这一会儿如登仙境般的感觉之后就可以解脱了，没想到Marco早已被情欲所吞噬了大半，在把自己的体液悉数射入Mario的身体之后，金发男人并没有撤退就此收手的打算，他扯起嘴角痞痞地笑着，极其耐心地用自己漂亮的手指替Mario做着扩张——显然他对刚才Mario的反应并不怎么满足，他不满足于在穴口留下自己的痕迹，更想要让Mario知道自己对于他的主权。这样的短时间内的重复行为让Mario几乎快要窒息了，就好像小时候作业字写得不认真要一遍一遍地重写一样。他没有反抗的能力，只好眼睁睁地看着身上的金发男人得意忘形地享受着更加进一步深入自己身体的感觉，他甚至都觉得他们的血管相通了。Marco琥珀绿色的眼眸温柔不失风情地凝望着他的身体，打量着这个叛逆期终于结束了的小胖子，觉得自己的情绪不那么高涨了，才缓缓收了手，将性器逐渐从Mario的身体里分离出来，顺带刮掉了留在他大腿内侧的已经浸湿了床单的体液。  
完事后，两人疲惫地各自倒回床上，Marco恢复得比Mario快，不消几分钟，他就又把小胖子拽到了自己的怀里——  
“Marco——别了吧——我……”Mario艰难地吐出几个字眼，求饶道。  
“好，反正我有的是时间，这四年你欠我的，早晚让你在床上全部还回来！”Marco说着，又嬉闹着用吻堵上了Mario想要抱怨自己太猛了的嘴，后者放弃了挣扎，不情愿地窝在只比自己高了四公分的男人的怀里，不敢去想自己将来在床上会被折腾成什么人模狗样。  
“我从来没有想要在毕业前结婚……不过既然是你，那就又不一样了……”  
你一直都是最特别的那一个。  
你从来没有教会我后悔。  
Ich liebe dich. （我爱你）  
Ich liebe dich für immer und ewig. （我永远爱你）


	16. 尾声·春秋（补）

Robert得知Marco和Mario复合的消息已经是一段时间之后的事情了。就在Marco离开后一天，他被父亲勒令从单位请了一年的无薪假出来找对象结婚，还威胁说要是结不了婚就别回去上班了。他按照相亲的安排一连见了好几个姑娘，但总觉得她们大抵都是差不多的类型，再也找不到他真正的初恋Marco所带给他的那种白月光般笼罩亦或是朱砂痣般烙印在心中难以忘怀的感觉。这种内心的挫败感让他愈发觉得父亲给他的是一个不可能完成的任务。  
一个中午，他正跟第N任女友窝在宾馆的大床上看肥皂剧时手机突然传出了一条ins更新消息，是同事Philipp发出来的，说是去参加了一个不是婚礼的结婚派对，还发了两个人戴着戒指十指紧扣的照片，没有圈人，但是Robert已经认出了其中一只手的主人，那个令他魂牵梦绕的男孩，到头来还是成了别人的新郎。  
Robert匆忙去翻Marco的ins，发现后者已经把自己从黑名单中移除了，但还是没有加他的关注，他的个人简介里@了Mario还比了❤️，那张十指紧扣的照片也嚣张地挂在上面，像是在宣誓主权。在他一大堆上百条未关注人私信中，他看到了半年前他给他发的最后一条消息：  
谢谢你。也祝你幸福。  
那个男孩子啊，你还是永远读不懂他的心思，你以为他会恨你吗？你以为他对你从来没有付出过感情吗？你永远猜不透他，可惜你还是固执地以为自己懂他，所以最后你还是得不到他，你永远输给了一个已经学会不要去猜测自己爱人想法的小胖子。  
放下手机，Robert的心里居然没有太大的波动，他呆在露天的阳台上抽起了烟。  
“出什么事了吗亲爱的？”那姑娘也是会察言观色的人，看到Robert这个样子就走上去问道。  
“没什么，honey。”Robert掐灭了烟走回房间，重新倒回床上，“只是老板让我回去多加几天班弥补而已。”  
只是，我任性的青春结束了而已。  
我没有运气放大自私的失意  
更没有道理在这日你得到真爱制造恨意  
想心酸 还可以 想心底 留根刺  
至少要见面上万次  
——《春秋》·张敬轩

END


End file.
